Gaining Freedom, Losing Innocence
by Astiar
Summary: After his ordeal with the Basilisk Harry decides that if he can face those kind of horrors then he can leave Privet Dr. After leaving he finds himself caught in the space between wanting to be a boy and being forced to be a man. Will be a triad but haven't decided on the 3rd person
1. Chapter 1

AN: First off, I don't own Harry Potter or any legend mentioned throughout this fic.

**WARNINGS**: this story will contain various degrees of the following:

past child abuse, male X male relationships, and possibly female X female relationships. Creatures, altering of Harry's first and middle name, altering of Lilly Potter's past and family history (Yes Lilly with 2 l's b/c I like it that way), marriage contracts, multiple relationships (Triads and quartets). There will be splashes of curse words that I will try to keep to a minimum.

Dumbledore will not be bashed exactly but he will not be perfect, light shines from his behind either. Ron is an idiot and I haven't decided if he will be bashed or just fade into the background. Harry is sarcastic.

"Spoken"

'Thought'

This story starts between second and third year, before Sirius's escape.

Now onto this fic :)

Harry Potter decided to do some thinking while setting in his room at #4 Privet Drive. It was just 3 days since he arrived 'home' and he was locked in, 6 deadbolts and a cat flap... what a room. The male Dursleys were out to a football (soccer) game for the day and Petunia was at a baby shower being held for Mrs. #9's third child, their first daughter. None of the family would return before night fall.

Harry sat and reflected on the past 2 years of his life, since the moment he had first touched a Hogwarts acceptance letter. 'First there was Uncle Vernon, he lost his mind. Not that he had much to begin with.' Harry thought sarcastically. 'Stupidity is one family trait I'm glad I didn't get from my mother's side.' he got back to his mental list, he would write it down but all his school things were locked in his trunk in his old room (AKA the cupboard under the stairs). 'next there was Hagrid. He's a nice guy but about as inconspicuous as a baseball bat to the face. Real Goblins. I still can't believe that. Draco. Need I say more?' he sighed, 'Ron and his never ending Quidditch rants. We're friends but man can that boy talk. I can just sit back and daydream as long as I nod occasionally. Then both Hermione and Draco insult me. I finally get there and guess what? SNAPE!' Harry growled in frustration. He could remember every terrible class he had with that awful man. "Back to the task at hand" he mummered out loud. 'The Boy-Who-Lived non sense. How can people be so cruel?' he thought with tears misting his eyes. 'To constantly remind me of the night I lost everything. I hate that name, and I don't even hate the Dursleys even after everything they've done, or should I say neglected to do?'

Harry got lost in the past thinking of all the things his 'family' had done to him over the decade he stayed here. Physical beating had been a rarity not happening more than once every few months. His uncle had often griped him hard enough to leave bruising, but that usually healed overnight or at most would take 2 nights. His aunt's punishments were to withhold food and refuse to allow him to go to the rest room. She had only gotten physical twice, once she smacked him across the face and broke his lip while her ring cut his cheek. The other time she knocked him unconscious with a skillet. Harry wasn't sure if it was the hit or what but for the life of him he couldn't remember what he, at the age of 6, could have done to deserve that. His uncle's worst punishment would stay with him his entire life. He could clearly remember the beating he received for appariting onto the roof of his school at 8. He would carry the scars on his back for life, that was assured when after 2 days he wasn't healed his aunt applied salt and bandages to the still gaping belt whip marks to stop the blood from ruining her carpets while he was dusting.

Harry shook himself to stop that line of thinking. "Now were was I? Oh yes BWL. What happened next?" He thought for a minute. 'The 'duel' and finding Fluffy. Really Hagrid how could you name a Cerberus that? Fluffy the guardian of the Underworld, REALLY? Norbert... sorry Norbertia was another example of Hagrid's pets.' And Harry wasn't even going to think of Aragog the acromantula. 'You've got to love Hagrid, he might be crazy but he is one of my best friends and the adult I trust the most. On to an adult I thought was untrustworthy from the moment I saw him in the Leaky Caldron, Quirius Quirrell. I kind of feel bad for the guy, I mean not only did his parents curse him with that terrible name but he had Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head for a year.' He let out a shiver.

'I wish I didn't have to kill anyone or anything,' he thought dejectedly. He thought of all the things Quirrell did to him the man should have been punished but not killed. And definably not killed by him. He sat solemnly for a while mourning the loss of a life. He also mourned the deaths of the 4 Unicorns Voldemort killed that year.

Harry thought about the quest for the stone. The part of that quest he hated the most was not asking Neville to come with them. Since that day Harry had kept an eye on Neville Longbottom. He didn't think anyone but him could see the amazing person hidden behind that shy face. He could see the unbelievable potential he had. In second year they had gotten close and were now quite good friends.

Harry thought on some of the good times he and Neville had while Ron and Hermione were elsewhere. This led to his list of injustices that happened in second year. 'My trouble started the moment I met Dobby. I feel sorry for and kinda like the little guy but he can cause trouble like no other. Mrs. Weasley has to be part banshee. That woman has a set of lungs on her a whole fleet of bagpipes would be pressed to compete with.' he shook his head. 'And she wonders why 2 of her sons fled the country after graduation. With the twins also looking to abandon ship.' Harry also thought if they were in the non-magical world he would get a restraining order against Ginny. 'She's the worst type of girl as if I would ever marry such a starstruck child. That's exactly what she acts like a childish little girl. Sure I'm sorry she was possessed and almost had her soul sucked out but still.'

"Lockhart." Harry growled out 'I'm glad he didn't die but I do think he got just what he deserved. Stupid prat. Then Snape and Draco had another go at me. At least Snape had a redeeming moment. 'Ah how I would love to have a moving photo of that moment' Harry chuckled at the memory of Dueling club.

'Then my 'fans' turned like a pack of wolves on a wounded lamb.' "I suppose fame is a fickle mistress" He said out loud. 'I could have ripped 'Tom' to shreds with my bare hands when I saw both Hermione and adorable little Colin were petrified.' While Colin's a bit of a stalker once Harry talked to him the boy had calmed down.

'Yet again I have some insane gauntlet I have to run at the end of the year.' Harry grumbled. 'It is almost like tests.' He thought. 'A test? Oh I hope not. I hope someone isn't playing a game with my life.' He filed that thought away for later.

'I feel kinda bad for the Basilisk. I mean it lived in the school for centuries and never once hurt anyone. If Voldy hadn't lost his mind it would still be there now just minding it's own business.'

Harry lay there for a while just thinking. 'OK I've arranged my thoughts now what?' Over the next few days he would think about what had happened and what he would do now. A full week after being 'home' Harry had an epiphany. "If I can defeat the most evil Dark Lord what's keeping me here." He paused 'What is keeping me here? Why can't I leave?' He thought on it the rest of the day. That night after his chores (and being sent to bed without supper) he made his decision. "I'm Leaving!" He said out loud with conviction.

'Now were will I go and who do I trust to help me?' he thought. 'Ron?... no he and his family are going to Egypt. Dumbledore? … definitely not. This is at least partially his fault I nearly begged not to come back here. Hermione? … She's to in love with the rule book to help. Neville? … I know he would help but what can he do? I'll write him but keep thinking.' He thought about it and sighed 'That's almost all of the people that know Harry not the BWL. There's McGonagall, but she's Dumbledore's woman. Who else?' Harry lay back and thought on it.

After a few minutes he set up quickly. "Goblins!" He said aloud. "That's who I need. If you can't trust a banker then who can you trust? And even if we haven't had much interaction they seem trustworthy." You can't live 11 years the way Harry has and not be a good judge of character. HE got up and paced around the room. "Now how do I get there? I don't know how to get there. I don't have the non-magical money to travel to London. I'm not even sure I know were in London Diagon even is. I don't know any modes of magical travel. And I don't have any books that can tell me." He paced and thought. "Dobby!" he exclaimed after a few minutes.

The little creature appeared when his name was called. "The great Harry Potter calls Dobby? Dobby thought great Harry Potter hates Dobby. Dobby a bad elf. He's not helping help hurt the great Harry Potter. But the great Harry Potter still freed Dobby." the house elf ranted tugging on his long ears hard enough to make them turn green. While Harry was busy trying to get his heart rate back to normal. He wasn't expecting the little guy to just appear when called.

"Clam down Dobby. I don't hate you. I just don't want to go to the infirmary next time you decide to injury me to keep me out of danger." he told the distraught elf.

"Harry Potter doesn't hates Dobby?" HE asked with hope in his big eyes.

"Of course not. I thought we were friends." Harry replied. The next thing he knew Dobby was hugging his legs crying and praising the wonderful Harry Potter. "Dobby... Please stop and listen. I need your help."

"Oh yes Master Harry Potter what can Dobby do for you?" he asked bowing so low his nose touched the floor and almost vibrating with excitement.

"I want to leave here and never have to return. SO I need your help to get me out of here and to the Goblins. I also want to know if you have any idea how I can prevent being sent back. Can you help?"

"Yes! Dobby can help Master Harry Potter!" He bounced in place in his excitement. "Dobby knows lots. He heard things at the nasty Malfoy's. Dobby hears Fowl master Malfoys say they take little Dragon to the Goblins to claim last of line clause for the Honorable Black Family. But Honorable Blacks has named heir."

"So this last of line clause, what would it do exactly?" Harry asked curiously.

"If Potter's have no different named heir, master Harry Potter would be LORD Harry Potter Sir. He be emancipated and all grow-ed up. Then he can has Dobby as his good faithful elf." He told hugging himself.

Harry thought on it. "I would be an adult" Dobby nodded "I could go anywhere" Nod "Do anything" nod "And no one could say anything" Nod. Harry got a huge almost feral grin. He grabbed Dobby and hugged him, spinning the two of them around. He stopped and kissed the little guy on the forehead. Dobby let out a choked squeal and started crying tears of joy.

"Now I need to get my stuff from the cupboard under the stairs." Before he could say more Dobby was gone. Harry didn't even have time to stop blinking in shock before Dobby popped back with his trunk and broom. "Thanks Dobby. Can you open Hedwig's cage?" Dobby clicked his fingers and the lock on her cage vanished. He took his best friend out and petted her. "I'm so Sorry Hedwig." He apologized lavishing her with affection. "OK girl go and have a fly. Come find me in a few days."

Hedwig hooted and trilled lightly in reply. She snuggled into her human before vanishing into the night. "We need to go somewhere no one will ask to many questions and it needs to be kinda close to the bank. Alright Dobby let's make like a banana and split." Dobby shrunk all Harry's things and took his hand. They popped out and the Dursleys wouldn't see a Potter again for 49 years when all 3 of Dudley's grand children would be born magical.

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. This was a bit of rehashing the books so far and set up. The next chapter features a meeting with the goblins and the first step toward Harry's freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Don't own anything but the ideas.

This is a long chapter with a lot of information that is needed as set up for the rest of the story.

All words in another language are in Greek or Ancient Greek and supplied by Google so sorry for mistakes.

Harry was floored, shocked, flabbergasted and awed. He stood there in the room Dobby popped them to just looking around with his mouth open. The room was the entrance to a large hotel. A hotel that Harry thought might have been made by Midas, or at least touched by him. The floor was one giant mirror, the columns were made of some kind of crystal with what looks like a flame inside as illumination. The walls were decorated in Gold and Silver. Leafed murals depicting different scenes were also dotted with copper, mother of pearl and Jade. To top off the shock not a single person in the lobby was human.

"Where are we?" He asked after recovering a little, but his eyebrows were still raised.

"Dragon's Den Master Harry Potter. Bestest place in plásmata katafýgio." He said smiling proudly "Is almost good enough for Master Harry Potter Sir." He added almost to himself.

"And what's that? I've never heard of it."

"That would be Creatures Haven in English sir." A beautiful woman told them coming over. She had curly red hair and 2 pair of dragonfly like wings coming out of her back.

"Huh?" Harry replied eloquently.

"Humans." She said with a sigh "If your hear to agitate our customers you can leave. We don't take kindly to trouble makers." She told him narrowing her eyes. "IF that's what you and your little servant are here for you can floo out free of charge. This is a business not a zoo."

"We didn't come to cause trouble. I'm kinda new to the magical world and still trying to find my footing." He said trying to pacify the lady.

"I apologize then sir. Most humans that come here by mistake tend to irritate or insult our guests. How can I help you?" She asked much more pleasantly blushing lightly at her own out burst.

"Well I need to see the Goblins but it's getting kinda late. I guess I need a room for tonight and maybe a few more nights. I would also like to know where here is." He told the woman "Oh. And I didn't get your name."

"Forgive my rudeness. You should always introduce yourself at the beginning of a conversation. I'm Marina sir. We rent rooms for 1 mina a night. Gringots is just at the end of the alley." She reached behind the counter. "Here's a map of the alley to help you get around." she circled a few of the businesses. "some shops are labeled, but the smaller or newer ones are not. This is Dragon's Den at this end. Here on the other end is Gringots. This one labeled Vivliothìkì is the library. Here's Wandering Souls the travel agency, that's a good place to look for answers or you have questions about the various magical communities around the world. Alice's and Pandora's Playhouse are good places to eat, Pandora's is a tea house were you can meet lots of different people and catch up on gossip. I warn you though nothing you say there will be kept secret." Marina warned. "Oh and most of the stalls don't open till around 9 so if your and early bird you won't see as much." Her wings were fluttering in amusement. The blank look on this little slip of a boys face was priceless. It was taking all her well honed practice not to bust out laughing.

"What's a mina?" He asked after a long pause trying to digest all that infromation.

"Mina is a type of currency. The mina and drachma are the preferred payment in the alley and most magical markets that deal with international trade. There are some places that take galeons and a few who take visa or euro. 1 mina equals 5 galeons, or 100 euro. The euro and drachma are equal. You can exchange any currency at the bank."

"Thanks for all your help. I'll take a room for 3 days then we'll see from there. And can I get some supper delivered?"

"Of course sir. Your in room 432 on the 4th floor. There's a pool on the ground floor and gardens on the roof. All room service is extra and you'll pay for that when you check out. I'll have your dinner delivered in a few minutes. Have a good night sir." she told him pleasantly, while handing over a key labeled υλβ not that Harry had a clue what it meant.

As soon as he finished eating Harry collapsed. He was dead tired and fell asleep fully clothed. He woke up the next morning at 10, dressed in his pajamas and tucked into the large bed. He smiled and said "thank you Dobby." even if the elf was no where to be seen.

He was in a large room that was even bigger than Petunia and Vernon's room. It was decorated in dark wood with deep blue walls with darkish green and a few white fabrics. The black and white flooring that looked similar to marble completed the calm and relaxing look. He smiled, this bed was a full size and even more comfortable than the one he slept on in Gryffindor. The room also had a small sitting area, a desk and chair, and a single bookshelf with a few books and decorative items on it. After basking in the bed for a little while he got up and found a problem. There were 3 doors exiting the room. Upon investigation he found one led to the hall, one was a closet (which seemed almost the size of his room at Privet Drive) and the final door led to a 4 piece bath with double sinks. The bathroom was done in matching colors. He quickly showered, got dressed for the day and headed down to the lobby.

Last night there were very few people in the lobby. This morning was a totally different story. He had to wait on a couple with dragon like features and horns on their heads. While waiting he also noticed some of the other creatures around the room. One family (2adults 3 kids) were all half snake, One man about the size of Hagrid was talking with another closer to Flitwig's size, but without his Goblin like features. Harry had to stop himself from gawking rudely as a man walked in with a goats behind. When the dragon people were gone he approached the man behind the counter. He was very handsome and had a set of furry ears on top of his head and a tail like a lion. Harry blinked a few times before asking were he could get a late breakfast.

The man told him several stalls sold food. Alice's and Crete's Crapes were also good if he was looking for a sit down meal. Harry smiled and thanked him. 'Crapes are like pancakes that sounds good.' He thought on his way out the door

Walking out of Dragon's Den was just as shocking as appearing inside. This Alley was a whole new world it was as different from the wizarding world as the wizarding world is from the non-magical world. Out of what had to be thousands of people Harry could only spot maybe 4 other humans and that was from a distance. Who knows if they were actually even human close up. The Alley was actually quite similar to Diagon in shape and construction. It was one long wide cobblestone street with rows of shops on either side. That is were the similarities end. Were as most of the shops in Diagon are similar in color shape and design (Old and creepy). The shops of Creatures Haven were all shapes sizes and colors. Some had normal looking fronts and shop windows while others had outdoor displays, dinning areas in the street and still some had strange decor on the out side of their stores. Though all those details were almost lost in the background. The main thing you saw when entering the Alley was the stalls. They were like an outdoor flea market, almost like Piccadilly Circus. The 100's of stalls filling the center of the street seemed to be selling anything and everything you could want, need, or even imagine.

Harry stood there open mouthed, like the village idiot, for almost 5 minutes before stating out loud. "This is awesome!" He wanted to go everywhere at once see all the things for sell listen to all the different languages. He could distinguish at least 4 different languages being spoken and he didn't doubt there were more. But as he was about to race off and explore he remembered his purpose. If he didn't become emancipated he would be forced to go back to the Dursleys. That was a fate to be avoided at all costs. As he was looking around for a good place to eat he also realized he would need to know how much money he had to spend. A huge pile of gold may be more than enough to buy school supply's and treats but how would it hold up buying an apartment or house? He would have to think it over and plan a budget before he could even consider a shopping spree.

Crete's Crapes was a tiny shop that sold pastries, including crapes and pancakes, as well as hot and cold drinks. Harry had a delicious and educational brunch. He learned the names of several of the different species he had seen so far. He now knew what a saytr, gremlin, dwarf and nymph were. He also heard bits and pieces of descriptions for other creatures that just yesterday he would have claimed too fantastic for the Chronicles of Narnia.

After breakfast Harry headed to the bank. Not that he had a choice. He only had 1 galeon and 6 sickles in his pocket now. On the way to the other end of the alley he saw Wandering Soul's. He made a mental note to check it out later. His trunk had been damaged by Vernom last year and the expansion charm was starting to fail. HE also saw a second hand store he wanted to check out. He was use to only having second hand things and had to admit buying only new stuff was a waste of money. Right before entering the bank he notice the library across the alley from the second hand shop. 'I should probably stop there first. After the bank' Harry told himself.

He noticed something else before entering. There were no guards. And no cryptic death threats either. 'I guess Marina was right. Humans are jerks. I mean look at Snape, Malfoy, Fitch, even the general public are rude.' Entering the bank didn't change his opinion any. The bank was brighter, the Goblins more friendly. But not only that the customers were also nicer and more respectful. This was like a non-magical bank. At least like the only one Harry had ever entered.

Harry walked up to an open teller. "Good Morning. I'm Harry Potter and I need to speak to someone privately about my account. May I have a list of the services you offer to look over while I wait?" He said politely but to the point.

The Goblin blinked looking up at this human. A polite human that's a rare commodity. "Of course sir. Here is a pamphlet of our services. I'll see if a manager is available at the moment. Have a seat." He told the boy waving to a row of chairs. 'Now lets see how deep this boys good nature runs.' The goblin thought. It was Goblin tradition to test Humans. To see if they were trustworthy or if they were just putting on a pleasing vainer. It was usually the later but the rare kind human would gain much better service. Humans are one of only 4 races to ever stand their ground against a Goblin army. That garnered them some respect, but anything above tolerance had to be earned individually.

The pamphlet was like any other it was three folded with 6 columns total. The front had a picture of the bank with business hours listed. The 3 interior sides had lists of services along with their prices. They offered 4 different vault types, investments, loans and other services you would expect from a muggle bank. Then there were ritual rooms for rent, healthcare services, warding, curse breaking (charged by size of the object and the type of curses), marriage/betrothal contracts, building, legal aide and a seemingly endless list of subjects the Goblins are able to offer tutors in. There was a whole section on families. Things like wills, inheritance rituals, legacy tests and family tapestries. The last section listed international portkeys, and floo services. As well as listing the other Gringotts locations. They were in France, Spain, Italy, Greece, Bulgaria, Russia, Japan, Egypt, Australia and 2 in the USA.

'I wonder what the difference between an inheritance ritual and a legacy test? And there are so many classes here that Hogwarts doesn't offer. I wonder if I can add a few classes?' Harry made a mental list of all the things he wanted done.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the clearing of a throat. "Griphook!" he exclaimed. "It's so good to see you again. I missed you last summer. I wasn't paying much attention. I had just taken my first floo trip and accidentally ended up in Knockturn Alley and there was all that Lockhart mania." He told the shorter being.

Griphook, and every other Goblin in the room were shocked that this young human remembered a Goblin's name and could identify him from 2 years ago. "I'm fine Mr. Potter. Thank you for asking. If you'll come this way Trilok will see you now." He replied leading Harry out of the lobby. "I am flattered that I made such an impression on you. Though I didn't work the day of the book signing last year."

"Of course you did. You were the first Goblin I was introduced to. You explained the way money worked and took me to my vault for the first time. And you were the second magical person I ever met. I'm not including the people that mobbed me in the Leaky."

Griphook nodded in acknowledgment. "Were you a Lockhart fan?" he asked making conversation.

"No." He said harshly. "That man was one of the worst kind. He was a liar, a thief and a charlatan. As far as I'm concerned he got what he deserved and I don't intend to think about him again."

"I meant no offense Mr. Potter. We Goblins like liars about as much as thieves." He replied with a feral grin.

Harry chuckled not at all effected by the smile. They walked deeper into the bank in silence for a few minutes before Harry spoke again. "Griphook why are you Goblins so much more.. well approachable on this side than with the wizards?"

"Mr. Potter respect is earned. Wizards come into our domain, our land, and demand we show them respect. They treat us like servants and we do not appreciate it."

"Oh. That's stupid. Even in the muggle world people respect their bankers, and you do so much more than that. Wizards don't make a lot of sense to me." Harry confessed. "You can call me Harry by the way."

"Here we are Mr... Harry" Griphook had stopped at a door which read 'Trilok Account Manager' Griphook knocked. A gruff 'Enter' was the only reply.

Trilok was doing paper work so Harry took a seat in silence just looking around the room. The office was made of rough stone and decorated in dark woods. Harry's eye was drawn to one of the few decorative pieces. A red tapestry with an unusual blue symbol on it.

"That is my family crest." Trilok said.

Harry jumped lightly. "It looks interesting, but what is it?" Meaning the blue symbol.

"It is a basic goblin locking mechanism. Not many humans have seen the inside of an actual Goblin lock." the older larger goblin smirked causing the scar bisecting his right eye to move and make it's self known. "Now what can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"Harry please. I have several questions that I would like answers to. Do you have the time to answer them?"

"I am free till 2 this evening. What ever we don't get to you can schedule an appointment to cover later." Trilok told him. He was willing to make leeway for a polite human.

"This has little to do with business but I'm curious. Do Goblins have sir names?" Harry asked

Trilok gave a large toothy grin that would have frightened most humans but seemed to have no effect on this boy. "Yes... Harry. Mine is Lok. All of my family have Lok in their name. For example my brothers are Lokmi, and Trulok. The same is true for the brothers, Griphook and Yavhook and their cousins Deathook, and Bihook."

Harry smiled. "Thank you for telling me. What's the difference between a legacy test and an inheritance ritual?"

"Inheritance rituals tell what vaults you have access to. What age you must be to access them and what degree you can access. Some vaults you can access the items before you come of age but not the money, for example." He explained. "Legacy tests tell what blood lines you are related to and how far back that goes. It won't tell you how your related to them. For that you would have to order a family tapestry. They very in length from 2 generations back to 32 generations. Though the farther you go back the longer it takes to make and guarantee accuracy. The legacy test will also tell you if you have any active creature blood and when you can expect an inheritance if you do."

"I would like to have both tests done. I will wait on the tapestry." He smiled shyly wanting to know more about his family. "What do I need to do?"

"For the legacy test you place 7 drops of blood in the basin." Trilok said as he pulled out a shallow bowl with intricate markings on it. "After words I will add a potion. For the inheritance ritual you just have to place 3 drops of blood onto this parchment." He handed Harry a dagger. He cut his hand without even flinching and dropped the blood into the bowl then on the paper. "The inheritance ritual only takes a moment. But the legacy will take about 15 minutes."

"That's fine." Harry said watching the parchment. After a moment it glowed blue and words appeared.

"Here you are Mr. Potter." Harry looked at it

_Rightful Inheritance of Harricius John Potter:_

_ Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_ Heir to the Archaic and Noble House of Perciville_

_ Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black_

_ Heir to the Houses of Belix and Blush_

_ Full access to vaults 687, 693, and 712 at age 11_

_ Non-monetary access to vaults 7, 31, and 514 until claiming of Potter Lordship_

_ Non-monetary access to vaults 4 and 18 until claiming of Perciville Lordship_

_ Partial non-monetary access to vaults 2 and 39 until claiming of Black Lordship_

_ No access to vaults 647 and 271 till age 15 or emancipation_

_ Partial non-monetary access to vault 8_

"All of these vaults are mine? I have this much family? Are any of them still alive? How much is in these vaults? What kind of vaults are they?" He asked rambling in shock. Mouth slightly open after he stopped speaking.

Trilok couldn't help but chuckle, as he poured the mixture for the inheritance ritual onto a piece of parchment and set it aside to finish. He was starting to like this boy. "Yes they are all yours. The full access and limited access until claiming of a title is self explanatory. Vaults 647 and 271 are either willed to you or are from a common family you are related to. Vault 8 is a vault that is owned by another family which you have no claim to but due to close ties between your lines you have partial access. There are living Blacks that I know of. There may also be Perciville's but they all moved out of Britain when their last Lord was killed in the war. A tapestry will give you both birth and death dates of all your relatives. Once we are done with the Inheritance Ritual I will have those vault ledgers you have access to brought up. The ledger will tell the vault type and give an itemized inventory as well as current monetary holdings."

"Thank you." Harry said roboticly. He couldn't believe this. And he thought he was rich before. IF all these vaults have anywhere near as much as 687 then he was very very wealthy. Like swimming in it.

"It will take a few more minutes for the test to complete. Do you have any other questions?"

Harry sat there for a bit just trying to get his head around all this. He felt so unprepared. He felt like someone should have known all this and told him he was going to be rich. Or even told him he had 2 other vaults he could access right now. "I would like to have a full checkup and I need vaccinations. I have never had any. Not even the non-magical ones."

Trilok nodded pulling out a thick planner. "There is an opening with Ironfang tomorrow at 11 if you wish to see a goblin healer." The insinuation that he wouldn't trust a goblin with his healthcare and the look of annoyance at his lack of proper care went unnoticed by Harry.

"That sounds fine. Can I have both done then?"

"Iron fang will examine you then decide what you need done." He replied with a raised eyebrow a bit shocked the boy would have a goblin healer.

"Alright. Investments. I need to know what ones I have and if you can invest in the non-magical world."

"Investments for each house are in separate ledgers that can only be accessed by the Lord or head of a House. We do invest in all worlds, magical, non-magical and wizarding both here in Great Britain and internationally. You may however invest any money in vaults you have full control of."

"You say that like the magical world and the wizarding world are different."

"Yes. And the test is finished would you like me to explain first or read the results?"

"Explain please. I'm not sure I want to know what else has been kept form me." He replied with a bit of steel entering his voice.

"They are. Wizards, especially those here in Britain, as you may have noticed are exclusionary. They Don't like to mingle with other races and species. The magical world is all the non-wizarding creatures, peoples and beings that have or use magic. The division wouldn't be so complete if the wizards weren't so rude and sometimes violent with the other peoples. The Goblin wars are good examples of this."

Harry nodded. The more he learned the less he liked Wizards and the Wizarding world. They treated him like some kind of miracle messiah one day and a dark lord the next. The way they treated Hagrid and their general rudeness didn't help matters any. He was both ashamed and angry. He didn't want the goblins and all the other races he had seen in Creature's Haven to thank of him like that. He was beginning to hope this test showed he did have creature blood so he could claim not to be a wizard. He liked it here. "So far here in the magical world no one has treated me odd or special, that's just what I always wanted to be a normal boy. I can't thank you enough for your kindness and taking time to set and explain things to me. It seems for the last 2 years I've been thrown into the deep end without being taught to swim. I was never given much explanation. Just your a wizard Harry, here's all this stuff you need and classes are just as bad. They expect us to just know things but the first time I entered this bank was less than 12 hours after learning magic was real. That's a lot to take. It seems I never have the time to absorb what's going on before the next thing is thrown at me." He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. This is just a lot and I need to get that off my chest."

"It's alright Mr. Potter, Harry. Don't worry so much." Trilok tried to soothe the boy. His heart went out to this youth and his plight.

"I would just like to know why. Why me? What do they want form a 12 nearly 13 year old boy? I'm famous for some psycho failing to kill me after killing my parents. And every year I have been back in the wizarding world he has tried to come after me again. Why? Why me?" He said in despair tears beginning to leak from his eyes.

Trilok waited for Harry to cry and then begin composing himself. "Better?" Harry nodded. "Those questions are not ones I can answer Harry. Us goblins keep our children safe at home until they prove in a trial by fire that they can protect themselves. Goblins also don't harm one another like humans do. There hasn't been a Goblin civil war in over 100,000 years. That was when the Nation was formed by Sazane the Almighty and Melrok the Unmovable. Sazane had no desire to rule so the Rok family became our kings. Our current leader Ragnarok is descended form that most famous line. Don't worry so. While you are in the magical world you are safe. Magical races don't harm children. Unless they are their prey."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of that last statement. Trilok smiled again, while frightening to other humans it actually calmed him some. "Are you ready to continue Harry?"

"I think so. I would really rather just have it all over with." He took a deep breath and let it out before taking the parchment.

_Legacy of Harricius John Potter:_

_ Potter: ½ Perciville: ½ Black: ¼ Flint: ¼ Belix: 1/8 _

_ Bulstrode: 1/8 Prince: 1/8 Malfoy: 1/16 Mazvile: 1/16_

_ Goyle: 1/16 Ravenclaw: 1/32 Tubor: 1/32 Slytherin: 1/64 _

_ Gryffindor: 1/128_

_ Expected inheritances:_

_ Dominate Drake expressed age 13, Active age 15._

"What does this mean?" Harry asked looking at the results.

"You are half Potter and half Perciville. That means your mother was not an Evans but a Perciville. The ¼ means one grandmother was a Black and the other a Flint. 1/8 is your great grandparents, so forth and so on. This isn't the most accurate. A tapestry will show the whole family even those that don't appear here. This test usually only shows back to 1/32, but stronger blood lines can show up farther back." Trilok explained. "The weaker the bloodline the closer it has to be to show on this test. Most non-magical lines wouldn't show because there isn't enough magic in their blood."

Harry nodded understanding. "What's a Drake? And what does it mean by dominant?"

"There are 3 types of magical species." Trilok began realizing a full expaination would help the boy the most.. "Those Matriarchies, Patriarchies and Neutrals. In a Matriarchal species, like Goblins, the bearer of the family is in charge, or chooses the mate. For Patriarchal species the dominant is the central member. In Neutral species there are no distinctions between bearers and dominants since all members of the race are hermaphroditic in a sense. A bearer is able to have children. In the non-magical world this is only female, but in most magical people there are some males who can also bear children. A dominant is unable to have children, but instead protect any mates and children. DO you understand so far?"

Harry looked at him for a moment before he nodded. "So bearers are women and some men who can have kids and dominants are over protective males of the family. Which are the Drakes?"

"Drakes are Patriarchal, as are wizards. As a dominant it will be your job to care for and protect your family. Which is something a Drake can do very well. I don't know much about them for that you should look in the library, or ask at Wandering Souls, the owner knows many species and could refer you to someone that can answer any questions. What I do know is Drakes are one of the 9 dragon kin. They are fiercely over protective and honorable. I know the Drakes have long memories. IF you are their ally they will be unflinchingly loyal, but betray them and they won't ever forget."

Harry looked at him. Some part of him was relived that he wasn't really human. Being classed as rude and discriminatory didn't sit right with him. But another part of him also worried what would happen now. Would his friends still want to talk to him if they knew he wasn't human. "So what does it mean expressed and activated?"

"You will express your physical features on your 13th birthday. You will have until your 15th birthday to get use to your new form, then when your creature becomes active you will begin looking for your mates."

"Mates? You say like there will be more than one." Harry said a bit shocked

"There may be. Every Drake I have every met has had at least 2, the most I have seen is 4." Trilok explained

"So I am going to become a creature on my birthday and then in 2 years I'm going to marry 2-4 people, possibly men. I'm not sure how I feel about that." He buried his face in his hands. He sat there in silence for several minutes. "The original reason I came in for was to ask about the Last of Line clause and to find out how much money I have."

"The Last of Line clause was created so if a Lord died and there was no of age family the government couldn't seize the child and gain control of the family's assets. Do you want to claim the Last of Line there by emancipating your self?"

"Yes. The people I was forced to live with are awful and I want to legally never have to see them again." He told the Goblin.

Trilok nodded then called in a younger looking goblin to fetch the Potter, Perciville and Black lordship rings. "All you have to do is put on the ring and say the following: I, Harricius John Potter, claim this title as the last of my line. So mote it be."

Harry looked at him. "It's really that easy? What happens if I can't claim the title? Dobby said Draco Malfoy tried to claim the Black lordship and was rejected."

"Nothing. If you are not eligible you will glow red and receive a shock, then the ring will return to this box. If you are eligible but unable to claim the title you will glow blue and the ring will do nothing. If you successfully claim the title the ring will re-size to fit your finger and will grow with you and remain on you until you die or are properly convicted of a heinous crime. Unless you preform a ritual to pass the line on to your heir."

Harry nodded. "Alright. Let me try the Potter ring first." Harry took the platinum ring with a large ruby stone. A shield with a crossed sword and wand seemed to float inside the ruby. After he said the phrase the ring warmed and shrunk to fit his right index finger. "That was simple. I will try the Perciville ring next." This ring was much smaller. It was made of gold, with a pearl caduceus instead of a stone. On either side of the caduceus were words. He placed the ring on his left middle finger and repeated the ritual again it shrunk to fit him. "What do these symbols mean?"

"They are Geek, which most magical peoples use. The one on the left says Prostasia which means protect. The other says Kathodigisie which means guide. The words are part of the family motto. 'Protect and give guidance to all those who seek shelter.'"

Harry looked at him in awe. "Does the Potter family have a motto?"

"The Potter's are an ancient family. They have 2 mottoes. One is simply 'Divide and Die.' The other is 'All great things come slowly.' You'll notice there are 2 linked D's on either side of the ruby. Those stand for the first motto."

"Wow. Both families seem so noble. How can I live up to that?"

"Both are noble and honorable. All 3 lines you are heir to are old. The Potters go back to times before Meriln, back before the Romans first invaded this island. The Perciville's are nearly twice as old. The Blacks are form the same age as the Potters but didn't originate in this country. Would you like to try the Black ring now?"

"Yes please." He took the ring was much wider and more ornate than the other 2. It had an onyx stone with 13 small white dots that looked like stars inside. He preformed the ritual and then glowed blue.

"That should be impossible." Trilok said. "Sirius Black is in prison for betrayal. The old magicks should allow the heir to assume the title... Unless... unless his imprisonment is unjust and not sanctioned by magick. I will have to investigate this farther."

"So this man is in prison but magic doesn't recognize it and therefore he may be innocent. That's terrible. We have to do something if we can. If he is innocent and we get him released then I will have family and he can take me in as his heir." Harry smiled for the first time since the beginning of these tests.

"You are legally an adult now but you and he can live together if you wish. Once we get this sorted that is. I will keep you updated." He handed Harry some paper work and another ring. "These are your copies of the emancipation paperwork that will be filed with the ministry. The rings and this paperwork will destroy the tracker on your wand. You still can't learn to apparate till you pass at least 3 OWLS. You can however test for your OWLS and NEWTS whenever you like. This ring is the Black Heir ring. It goes on your right pinky finger." After Harry placed the silver ring with a small sapphire on it on his finger Trilok spoke again. "In recent years the Black motto has been twisted by blood purists. The shortened motto used by most of the family is 'Always Pure' but the full motto is 'Keep yourself pure of heart and outside influence.' The Blacks detest bowing to anyone. The only people they would bow to is their own Lord and the Sovereign kings, which have all but died out. But over the years inbreeding and poor choices have lead many to bow before Voldemort."

Harry nodded. "IF Mr. Black is innocent and isn't working with Voldemort then maybe we can turn the Black name around."

Trilok nodded. "You now have full access to vaults 7, 31, 514, 4 and 18. I will have all the ledgers for those brought up to us. The investment ledgers will be brought with them. Before I forget, both lordship rings act as portkeys to every property owned by that family. All you have to do to use the portkey feature is say the name of the property and Portus. They will also allow you to see through and pass through any and all wards around the properties, since wards will always allow access to their masters. The heir ring will portkey you to Black Manor and will allow Lord Black to apparate to your side even through light to moderate wards. Strong ward, like those around Hogwarts would block them but allow the Lord to apparate just outside of the wards. Each ring offers some Occlumency, or mental defense, so that family secrets aren't stolen. They will also weaken or break the imperious curse."

Harry nodded along trying to absorb all this. He thought he was getting it but there was just so many changes in such a short amount of time that it was hard. After a few moments of sitting in silence and absorbing the information he asked , "I was reading about marriage contracts and betrothals. What are they?"

"A betrothal contract is given to a prospective husband by the father of a bearer. These are reviewed by the parent or guardian of the intended male. They list the bride price, dowry and assets of the offered bearer. These can be easily modified or rejected. But if accepted then they become marriage contracts with agreed upon perimeters that are difficult to break. There are various types of these contracts. Some sit unfulfilled in the families vaults for generations."

"How would that happen?"

"The contract between two families could say. 'Your first born daughter will marry my first born son.' Or something. If the family has no daughters, only sons then the contract would go unfulfilled. Would you like to see if you or your families have any contracts?"

"Yes please." He asked praying that they didn't he wanted to marry for love not because someone had sold off a child like livestock.

He called in the young Goblin again. They spoke for a few minutes before the goblin left leaving behind 10 black ledgers with 3 golden numbers on the front of each, and 4 dark blue ledgers with Potter, Perciville, Belix and Blush on the fronts in silver. "These are your copies and you can review them at your leisure. The black ones represent each vault you have full access to, the blue have all the investments of the families you are now head of."

Harry nodded and placed and placed them in his backpack, which he had brought thinking after getting money he could go shopping. They waited for a few minutes until the goblin returned with 3 folders, an accordion case and a key ring with one silver key, one gold and one bronze.

Trilok handed Harry the keys. "The golden one will allow you access to any of the 10 vaults you have full control over the silver is for vault 8 and the bronze is for vaults 2 and 39. Now on to the contracts." He pulled out the thinnest one. "This is for the Black family." He said handing it over.

It was a simple sheet of paper, with 2 sentences and a list of 3 names

_No Black shall ever be controlled by a Non-Black unless they are the sworn King and of the Sovereign line of Ravenclaw or Pendragon. Any attempting to do so will be the enemy of the House of Black for 100 years. _

_ Lestrange: 88years_

_ Dumbledore: 100years_

_ Riddle: 88 years_

He thought it was kinda funny that the Black family and Tom were enemies. But Dumbledore was a shock. He would have to find out why, and just who the Lestranges are. They may be a danger to him.

The next one he was handed was the Potter's it contained 2 contracts. One was swearing allegiance to the Ravenclaw family and the other was allegiance with the Longbottom family but they were different. "What do these mean?" Harry asked confused

Trilok took them and looked them over. "The one with the Ravenclaws is swearing allegiance to them as their eternal subjects. The one with the Longbottom's swears fidelity and allegiance to each other. So while you are the subject of the Ravenclaws you and the Longbottom's are allies and the 2 families will always stand beside each other."

Harry smiled at that. He really liked Neville. He would have to get together with his friend this summer. "Alright let's move on."

The Perciville folder had 5 contracts in it. One was like the Ravenclaw contract, swearing service to the Slytherin family. That seemed strange to Harry, Voldemort is such a terrible person. 'Maybe he isn't a good example of a Slytherin.' Harry thought. 'Now that I think of it neither are any of the other Slytherin students. They are suppose to be sneaky and sly, but they are so obvious and easily caught. Fred and George are so much better at subtle than any Slytherin I have ever met.'

The next one was like the other 2 but the De'vale family was swearing allegiance to the Perciville's. The 3rd was a protectorate for the Delecore family. "Trilok? What is a protectorate?" Harry asked after looking over the contract a few times.

"The protectorate is a contract that says in exchange for something, in this case loyalty, one family is protected by an others name and influence. The Perciville's are an ancient and very powerful family. The Delecore's will be under your protection as long as they remain loyal to you. Recently the Delecore Lord has married into a peck of Vella. To many blood purists this would greatly hurt their standing in society if not for the continued support of the Perciville family."

"So if I was to revoke the protection then they would be treated like the Weasley's?" He asked curious to how wizarding society worked.

Trilok chuckled lightly. He didn't know what is was about this boy, but the longer they sat in his office the farther he wormed himself into the gruff goblin's heart. He's such a sweet honest child trying to deal with things a boy his age should never have to. And he was doing so well. Harry was taking these shocks and revelations better than many 'pureblood princes' would have. "Not exactly. The Delecore's would still have their fortune but they would be snubbed much like the Weasley clan."

The fourth document was some kind of contract but was unlike any of the others. "What is this one about?" Harry asked

"Ah this." Trilok said looking it over. "If I am not mistaken this is the only contract of it's kind in existence. This says that the Lord of the Perciville family must approve any heirs to the Slytherin Line before they can take the title High Lord Slytherin."

"High Lord? What's the difference between a High Lord and a regular Lord?"

"In ages passed there was a hierarchy of Lords and wealthy families. You can find full list and more complete descriptions of how it works in the library. The basics go the King, or Sovereign families are the highest, follower by the next oldest and most powerful family names in the wizarding world. Such as the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. They are now called High Lords. Next come those that keep the deep knowledge such as the Le Fey family. Their full title is Archaic and Honorable Lords or Archaic and Noble. Then follows the sequences of Lords from Ancient and Noble down to just Aged. Followed by the Noblemen, and finally the commoners."

Harry nodded. That was something else he needed to learn about since 3 of the 5 families he had inherited or was heir to were Lords of some kind. He also guessed that the Slytherin's couldn't be all that bad since his family was so close to them that they put there family succession in Harry's hands.

The final contract in that folder was a courting contract. "Can you explain this one too?"

Trilok looked over the paper. "Well you won't have to marry into this family unless you want to. But this contract states that you must choose one bearer of the Dubear family and court them for a minimum for one year. You can then break it off with no reciprocation's. You can find more information on courting and contracts in the library."

"Oh. So I just have to date them for a year. OK. Can you get a hold of the head of the Dubear family and set up a meeting?"

"Of course. This is the last of it." Trilok said opening the accordion case. "This is a list of all the bearers who have been offered to Harry Potter between Samhain of 1981 and yesterday." He handed Harry the list, there were 5 pages front and back, there had to be 1000's of names on there.

His eyes nearly fell out of his head. "What do I do about this?"

"I would suggest nothing." Harry looked at him like he was crazy. "I mean you should ignore them until you have come into your full creature inheritance at least. Afterward, if you fall in love with someone and they are on this list then you can use the contract to take them as your bearer with less hassle. Weather you like it, or approve, as long as you are available as a potential mate the father's of these bearers will hesitate to arrange other contracts for them. If you reject them now, later if you become interested in someone they may be otherwise engaged and unavailable."

Harry nodded after a moment. "I think it's crazy, but I guess that makes sense. Is that all that's in this case?"

"No, there are copies of all the individual contracts that are listed there. There is also this." He said pulling out a VERY official looking piece of parchment, and 2 envelopes. He handed the contract over to Harry.

"This doesn't even begin to make sense to me. Can you explain it?"

Trilok read over the page his eyebrow ridge rising higher and higher. "This is not something I expected to see in your file. I recall the fire in Lilly Potter's eyes when your father's list of betrothals was brought out. I thought she was going to spit fire. But I digress. This is a very old and very, very powerful type of contract. It is called an Absolute Contract. I've only seen 3 in my life time, this one included. It was once very popular, but as equal rights gained ground this kind of contract lost favor. It basically gives you ownership of the bearer. You will have control over every part of their life, even who can touch them. No one can even shake their hand without your permission. They will also be marked as under an Absolute Contract by the collar that will appear around their neck, and remain there for the rest of their life. The contract activates the moment you are informed that it exists. This says that you must bond with in a year of becoming a Lord, or the age of 15 whichever happens last. It also states the bearer must be with child by 6 months after bonding."

Harry's face flamed red at that. He wasn't ready to get married or even think about it. "Can I reject this one? I don't want to own anyone, that's... it's awful." He said shaking his head in disgust at the thought.

"You can, but due to the power of this contract the bearer would die. The cost of breaking this contract is their life."

Harry looked at the goblin horrified. "I.. I... I would rather marry someone I didn't love than sentence a stranger to death." Harry said with tears in his eyes. 'How can a parent sell their child like that?' He thought. Harry was very distressed by this news, and Trilok gave him time to compose himself. "who is it? Can you tell me who I have to marry?"

Trilok sympathized with this poor child, but nodded. "It says Theodore Nott. There were 2 letters with the contract. Would you like to read them?"

Harry looked at him for a moment. "Yes." He said with determination. "I want to know why someone one would do this to there child."

He took the first letter and read it.

_My Dear Pup,_

_ If you are even reading this then something has gone horribly wrong. Your parents were targeted by the Dark Lord because of some kind of sensitive information that one of his minions over heard. They wanted to leave you in my care, but the Dark Lord has so many allies that some think I should give you up. I would never, EVER do that on purpose. But you were kidnapped that night before I could even get there to take you. _

_ The plan was to tell you about this contract when you turned 14. We also planned to have the 2 of you meet and get to know each other long before that. I looked over at your crib some times and what I have done makes me sick. But please believe I had no other choice. There was no other options. I just hope your mother knows that and doesn't skin me when I finally cross over. _

_ Before the fall of the Dark Lord my good friend came to me begging for help. Her name is Angelina Malfoy, not to be confused with her dick of a cousin Lucius. She was heavily pregnant with her second child. She had already learned that it would be born a male bearer. She was forced to marry a cruel, abusive man who was also one of Voldemort's followers. He has already tainted her firstborn's mind. She was terrified of what he would do to her second child. _

_ To protect the boy she decided to put his life and future in your hands. Harry believe me when I say I wish there was something else we could have done. The reason we used such a powerful and harsh contract is that it is irreversible form the bearers side, and it only needs the blood of one parent to seal it. It was the only binding contract that didn't require the father's approval. _

_ I fear what that Nott bastard will do to Angelina when he learns of this. Please try to understand why I agreed to this. I know you pup, even as a baby you are so good and pure. You would never hurt anyone without just cause. I know you will take care of this boy even if you can never love him. But I hope you can, I hope that out of this terrible choice you find true love and happiness._

_ I love you Pup. With all my heart, and soul. I would give you the moon stars and all the rest of the known universe if it would make you happy. _

_ Love Always_

_ Padfoot_

_ Sirius Orion Black_

Harry had tears running down his face after reading that. To know that he was loved was a precious thing. As he thought about it he could understand. If he was right then they had no other choice and this was the only available option. He opened the other letter to see who it was from.

_Dear Mr. Potter:_

_ I have asked Sirius if I could add this so that if the worst should happen you will understand why I have done this. I learned 6 months ago I was expecting my second child. 5 months ago I watched as my son Dominic was branded with the mark of that sick psychopath. I can not allow that to happen to baby. I would abort this child and end both our lives before I allow my husband to corrupt this baby._

_ My husband is almost as bad as the man he serves. I wake screaming thinking of the things he would do to our son and have him do when he finds out he is a bearer. Thadius sees women and bearers as little more than animals and would not hesitate to use my son for his own gains. This way my son is protected. I just hope that you truly are the saint Sirius portrays you as._

_ Angelina Nott nee Malfoy_

Harry couldn't imagine what this woman had to go through. From the sound of it, it was give Theodore to Harry or kill him to protect him. There really were no options available to her. He sighed thinking this woman had to be as brave as his own mother. She was willing to do whatever it took to protect her child. "What should I do now?" His voice was tight with emotion.

"I will send out notice to Mrs. Nott along with that to Nobleman Dubear asking for them to set up a meeting as soon as possible."

Harry nodded. "If I have to marry them I want to get to know him first. I think that's all. Well That's all I can take for today. I'll be back tomorrow for my appointment with Ironfang."

"Have a good day Mr. Potter. Try not to dwell on all this. It will work out in time. You are young yet. If you need to meet with me again just ask for me at the teller or set up an appointment. I will get back to you on the dates for the meetings."

"Thank you so much. Not only for the help but for the education. I am staying at Dragon's Den for a few days you can reach me there." With a nod he left the office in a bit of a daze. Harry made it back to counters and asked to be taken to vault 687. He didn't want to deal with any of the other vaults after everything else.

"Griphook will escort you." The teller told him.

Griphook nodded to the visibly stunned boy. "How did your meeting go?" He asked politely

"Informative, stressful and exhausting." Harry replied with a sigh. "Who knew knowledge was so shitty at times. I almost wish I was still ignorant."

"Bad news?"

"Not really. Most of it was good news I guess. I found out I have enough money to live on my own and can do so legally. It's really the absolute contract that I wish I didn't know existed. A collar sounds kinda attractive but I don't want to mate with someone who has no choice in the matter. I don't want someone who has to obey my every whim."

Griphook smiled lightly. "I'm sure it will work out. You are a good person who will not take advantage of this situation." He told the boy trying to make him feel better.

Harry looked at Griphook as he got out of the cart not even registering the ride down. After a moment he smiled at him. "Your right. I'm going to treat the Nott and Dubear contract the same. I will court him as if we were dating not forced to marry each other by my 16th birthday. I will prove that I am worthy of his trust and love. And if he is like Draco then we will have one kid as the contract says and then I will send him to live on the other side of the world." Harry nodded feeling so much better now that he had a plan to deal with this situation.

Harry got a good amount of gold out and once they got back to the surface he had it split into thirds one he kept in galeons the others he had transferred into pounds and drachma. He headed strait back to the hotel. He barely finished eating and changed before he fell asleep due to information overload.

Unbeknownst to him the dramatic changes that he sent into the Ministry that would normally cause a huge uproar were completely ignored. They were over looked because every one that worked in the ministry were to busy worrying about the escaped mass murderer Sirius Black.

An: yes Harry is rich and will have voting seats on the Wizengott, but he is not all powerful or super smart or anything. Some details are not fleshed out yet but they will be as the story progresses. Sorry for the information over load but I decided to have it all done at once and not draw out over several meetings with Trilok.

Yes I changed Harry's name to Harricius John. I'm sorry if that bothers you.

I would like to thank Bittersweet Alias and her fic "Absolute Promise" for the idea of the absolute contract, Angelina Malfoy and the pairing of Harry and Theodore. I am sad that she (he) hasn't updated Absolute Promise but what is up is really good.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank Bittersweet Alias and her fic "Absolute Promise" for the idea of the absolute contract, Angelina Malfoy and the pairing of Harry and Theodore. I am sad that she (he) hasn't updated Absolute Promise but what is up is really good.

AN: I don't know why or how the above message was deleted form the end of chapter 2. I have now fixed and re-posted it. So sorry. I would like to thank the random guest that pointed out this error so it could be fixed and as I wouldn't be attacked by plagiarism ninjas.

Up side to the error I saw the email while at work and it has helped me battle this fic into behaving and I can put up another chapter.

While I'm at it before it gets deleted too. I plan on there being several other Malfoys, the idea for their family dynamic and some of their names along with the personality of Lady Zambini are inspired by (or directly from) fics by Slayer of Destiny. She is awesome and I love her HP fics, they can be found on AO3, if not posted here.

When Harry woke the next morning he was hungry but he felt much better about what had happened the day before. "Dobby." The elf appeared when called. "I took your advice. I'm now head of the Potter, Perciville, Belix and Blush families. And Heir to the Blacks." Dobby smiled at him. "Now I want to know what it means to have a house elf?"

"We be doing what every Master wants. We be cleaning and cooking and all the things that Master forgets or doesn't like doing. We can even look after the little ones too, when Master has them." He said delighted at the though of having work and a family to care for.

Harry looked at him. 'He seems to need orders, he obviously like working.' "What happens if a house elf doesn't have a master?" He asked curious

Dobby looked but sad and terrified. "They dies. We is like fruities Master's magic fills us up, up, up. If no Master then no Magic we shrivel like prunnies then.. poof me dies. Turn to dust and blow away." He looked up at Harry. "Master Harry Potter-Perciville won't let Dobby die?" He asked hopeful and pleading.

"No Dobby I'll take you as my elf." He said to the creature kindly. "What do I have to do?"

Dobby was excited and bounced around for a bit before calming enough to speak. Harry looked a bit sad. The thought of such a sweet cheerful creature depending on the Malfoy's was awful. "Master Harry Potter-Perciville must ask Dobby to be his house elf then Dobby accepts." He was grinning so hard it looked painful.

"Alright." Thinking that this should be formal Harry spoke. "I, Lord Harricius John Potter-Perciville, Do request the Dobby become my families house elf." His voice was filled with command and power he didn't realize he possessed.

"Dobby accepts and pledges to be loyal and faithful so long as it pleases his Master." As soon as he finished speaking there was the cord of magic coming form Dobby's heart to Harry's the magic pulsed between them before separating in the middle and retreating back into their bodies. Before his eyes Dobby seemed to grow a bit taller and he looked fuller. He looked less sickly also.

"Dobby you look much better." Dobby smiled and blushed a yellow-green color at the praise. "Can you get me something light but filling for breakfast. Of and Dobby please change out of that tea towel. If I'm going to be a respectable Lord those in my service must also be respectable. You need a uniform."

Dobby looked up at him in awe. "What kind of uniform Master?"

"White shirt, black slacks and a waist coat of any color you like. And sock and shoes, also whatever color. Please try to call me just Harry." Dobby nodded and popped away. Harry's breakfast appeared on the desk a few seconds after.

Once he was done eating he went to shower and just then noticed he was in his pajamas. Dobby must have changed him again. After he was ready for the day he sat at the desk looking at the ledgers. He thought for a moment before opening one. "Seems I've doubled the people that depend on me. Fist Nott with the contract now Dobby." He said aloud to the room. "Who new gaining my freedom would come with so many problems?" He added looking at the ledgers again. He picked up the one he knew the best. A slim black book with the number 687 on it.

_Created by: James Alistar Potter on the 12__ th of April 1980 for his unborn child._

_ Owner: Harricius John Potter-Perciville_

_ Keys in circulation: 1_

_ Last Transaction: 9 th of July 1993, 14:47 GMT_

_ Current Balance: 24,900 g_

The book then listed all the previous transactions just like the Last Transaction only there was also columns for who made the transaction, the name of the goblin that approved it and the balance after each was made. Most of the transactions were automatic refills that occurred every month at 00:01 on the first. These took the balance back up to 25,000.

He then picked up 693 this was nearly identical only it was made July 31 1980 by the goblins. It was for _The Unnamed Heir_ is what the ledger said. "So they knew I existed but not who I was. That's interesting." there was also only 1 key and the only transactions were the monthly refills. 712 was similar it was made on his first birthday by Sirius Black, _For My Godson and Heir_. It only contained 15,000 g.

Since those were so easy he took out the lowest of the Potter vaults, 007. It was the same size as the others. This one was different on the inside.

_Ultra High Security Vault_

_ Created By: Ustus Potter 10 th Wanning Moon of year 120 to contain the spoils of war._

_ Owner: Harricius John Potter-Perciville_

_ Keys in circulation: 2_

_ Last Transaction: 1 st of July 1992, 00:00 GMT_

_ Current balance: 212,783,923 g_

Harry could only stare for several minutes unable to get over the balance and the date created. Once he got over his stupor he looked at the transactions. The most recent that wasn't refilling 687 was in November 1981. Alice Longbottom deposited several books.

Harry looked at this transaction than looked farther back. The same books were listed as being withdrawn from the vault by Alice in May of 81. He thought about it. 'Why dose one of Neville's relatives have access to my vault?' He looked over the long, long list of transactions. No matter how many he turned there was always one more till it got to the end of the translations. There had to be thousands of them page after page even though the book was only the size of a composition notebook. Ah the power of magic. None of the withdraws by various Longbottom's were money, only items, mostly books. He decided to write to Neville and ask.

There were also 2 tabs along the side of the book. They said, access and content. Access gave a list of who could access the vault listed were: Harricius John Potter – full, Augusta Lesli Longbottom – Non-monetary, Franklin Alford Longbottom – Non-monetary, Alice Marie Longbottom – Non-monetary, Neville Franklin Longbottom – Non-monetary. The items list like the transactions seemed to go on forever. There were several things that said: Unknown crate, or box, ect. Value: ?

Harry did see his invisability cloak. IT was listed as withdrawn and the value was 350,000 g

"If ron only knew he would flip." Harry said to himself with a chuckle. He sat the book a side to look at later. Then he wrote to Neville.

_Dear Neville,_

_ How's your summer? Mines been fun so far. We should meet up some time over the summer. Can you ask your gran if I can stay for a bit? Or maybe you can stay over with me once I decide where that will be. Lots has happened and were not even 2 weeks in. I'll tell you all about it in person. _

_ There is another reason for me writing. I was looking at the Potter vault ledger and there are several members of your family that have access. Do you know them? Or why that is? They are you, Alice, Franklin and Augusta. I don't think you had anything to do with it but I am curious. Could you ask them if you don't know?_

_ Let me know about visiting and about the vault. Have a great summer. _

_ Till we see each other,_

_ Harry_

"Dobby." He called.

"Yes Harry Sir?" He asked with a bow

"Hedwig hasn't come back yet so can you take this to be mailed? Also what time is it?" He asked the crazy little thing.

"9:47. Master Harry Sir." He said and then vanished.

Harry shock his head at the elf's antics. 'I think I'll do some shopping before my appointment.' He thought storing the ledgers in his trunk. Harry left for the alley of many wonders.

AN: I wanted this chapter so go through the end of the day but it's fighting me so I'll leave it here.

To Tahari: can't believe I spelled crepe wrong. As for the pastry shop. I have been to a couple that sells crepes, usually ones that are stuffed full of fruit and sometimes chocolate chips, or whipped cream and wrapped up like cannoli, one place even sells this awesome thing that looks like a layer cake but all the many layers are crepes with chocolate moose between them. I tried some and it was so decedent and amazing I could have died and be in heaven right there. If you hadn't noticed I love crepes too.

Harry's middle name is James in cannon. I know that. I changed it to John for a reason. People keep saying I have it wrong I don't It was an error. In this fic and Harry Granger, Lilly and James couldn't name Remus godfather or co-godfather due to his furry problem so gave Harry his middle name as a substitute.

Mini rant: The word Bow as in bend at the waist, Bow as the front of a boat, and Bow as in bowtie, should all be different words with different spellings. Ever time I type bow it gives me fits because my brain reads bow as in bowtie and I have to go double check that I haven't spelled it wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This is one of the first fics I very started. But I always thought it was the worst I ever wrote. I am floored by the response to this.

Stupid fanfic deletes all my page breaks, Grrr So I must change them

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry wondered the stalls for a while picking up a few things for his friends. The "Big Book of Big Books" Pocket edition for Hermione, a Chudley Cannons hoody and tee shirt. Invisible ink fot he twins. A large book full of knitting patterns for Mrs. Weasley. And a completely NON-magical journal for Ginny.

That was when he saw a store right next to Alice's. I was called Non-Magical Wares. Inside was like the magical version of Walmart. There was a bit of everything. From non-magical groceries, of all different cultures, to electronics guaranteed to work even in highly magical places. 'I am definitely coming back here.' He thought looking at the spiral notebooks. He didn't like using parchment for notes even if he had to use it for assignments.

Here Harry picked up a set of "How It Works" books for Mr. Weasley. Some were the non-magical versions, but there were two that explained the differences between the non-magical and the magical ones. One covering the Wizarding side the other the Magical side.

Harry stayed wondering for a while before calling for Dobby. He asked the elf what time it was and to return all the stuff he got to his room. Dobby told him it was ten. Harry decided to spend the rest of his time at the library. On the way there he picked up a watch so he wouldn't need to keep calling Dobby for the time.

Vivliothiki was a large building on the right side of Gringots. Harry was in awe of the knowledge contained within. Inside there had to be at least 3 times as many books as there was in the Hogwarts library. There was row upon row of them. The entrance though was large and open with a 5 meter statue of Athena. Harry only knew her form his history books She had a large tome in one hand, a spear in the other and an owl on her shoulder. Showing she was both a goddess of wisdom and war.

Behind the impressive statue was a round desk with an older woman, with scaly purple skin. Harry walked over to her, long over being shocked at any strange creatures. "Can I help you?" She asked and the hiss he expected to hear wasn't there.

"Yes ma'am. Can I check out books to read later?"

"Yes you may. You can take 3 books at a time. After 7 days the books will vanish back to their proper shelf. When you want to take a book simply set the book on one of these pads." She motioned to several black squares on the desk. "If it glows blue the book is yours for the week. If it glows red then the book is one of the rare collections and can not be taken out."

"Thank you. Can you point me toward the books on contracts and Drakes."

"All books about Creatures or Beings are on the second floor. The Dragon and Dragon Kin section is on the right at the top of the stairs. Drakes will be in that section there sould be labels to guide you. All books on the various types of contracts are found between the British Law and, Traditions and Edict sections. That is on this floor to the right and behind the International Law section. If you need help with anything simply push you magic into any carving of a caduceus and someone will be right with you."

"Ma'am, how do I 'push' my magic into something?"

"Do you have a wand?" She asked, Harry nodded. "Place your wand tip on the caduceus. If you want to learn how to do so without a wand, books on wand-less magic is on the left side of the third floor behind the rune sections." She explained

Harry smiled and thanked her for her help. He headed to the law section first, and found so many books on laws and edict. 'that is another class I want to ask the Goblins about. If I'm going to be a Lord I need to know how.' He ended up with a book on basic laws, which included a large section on contracts, and was simplified enough to follow without a law degree. And one explaining how the Houses work, the different types of Lords and how the Houses came to be. He moved on the the Drake books. Harry found a basic book on Drakes, he was just looking for a place to sit and start one of his books when he looked at his watch and noticed it was 10:45. Harry then checked out the books and headed to the bank

He walked up to the first available teller. "I have an appointment with the healers."

"Name?"

"Harricius Potter"

"Your early. Have a seat and I will inform the healer." Harry did so opening the law book to read while he waited. He was over 1/3 done by the time a goblin he didn't know came to take him to Ironfang.

He was led deep into the bowels of the bank. They turned down a corridor lined with door ways that had various healers names on them. Some had curtains drawn over the doors window and other did not. The open rooms were empty and looked much like a non-magical doctors office, plain monochromatic and sterile. Harry was left in one such room. As the goblin that escorted him left he pulled the curtain together and told Harry the healer would be with him shortly.

Harry had barely sat down on the gurney like bed when an older looking Goblin, in a white lab coat entered from the door on the opposite side of the office from the one Harry used. "Harricius?" Harry nodded. "I am Master Healer Ironfang. I will begin with a full body scan and we'll go from there."

Harry nodded. This goblin seemed not to be much on pleasantries but he wasn't rude or condescending either. The goblin began waving his hand or pointing just his pointer finger like Harry would a wand, while mumbling what he assumed to be spells in the goblin tongue. The longer he cast the spells the angrier he seem to get. Finally he was finished he stepped back with a fierce look on his face. "How are you still alive?" He said in a kinda awed voice but he also looked sickened.

Harry looked at him confused honestly not understanding. "What do you mean?"

He just looked at the boy. "You have been beaten, starved, had several broken bones that have not healed properly and all the bones in one arm vanished and regrown improperly. That is not including the dark taint in your scar and Basilisk venom in your veins. I would like to know how you survived."

Harry blushed bright red. "I don't know." He said looking away embarrassed. Unbeknownst to him his humility and quite strength was endearing to the goblin. Ironfang was known for his harsh attitude and gruff disposition but he found himself liking this boy. There was just something about Harricius John Potter that made him want to smirk.

With a small smirk he said. "Some of it can be attributed to your Drake they are notoriously resilient and hard to kill. The rest I guess is just dumb luck. Now along with everything else you have some blocks that were placed on your magic as a child that need to be removed. I will see it there is an opening to remove the taint and blocks." Ironfang said before leaving the room.

"Taint." Harry said touching his scar. 'Must have some connection to whatever Voldemort did to me as a child.' HE thought

It wasn't long till Ironfang returned. "They can do the procedure in a few minutes but It is painful and you will likely throw up anything you have eaten today."

Harry made a small face. "That's fine. Lets do it. I don't want any kind of taint in my body."

Ironfang smirked, again. "You will be exhausted after so I will give you your vaccines and explain the potions regiment now." He pulled over a tray full of needles. Harry didn't even flinch, what was a needle compared to a Basilisk fang threw the arm? "This is the booster you should have gotten when you were 2." He told him injecting a small needle into his arm. "This is your Dragon Pox vaccine. It's going to hurt." Harry hissed at the burning fire that was the shot. It was like alcohol on an open wound. "You are a Drake and therefore on of the Dragon kind. Dragon Pox is less deadly to you but that means you can be a carrier spreading this deadly incurable disease." Harry nodded, 'didn't make it hurt less' He thought.

"This is a vaccine cocktail that covers several diseases that can be contracted through the International Floo system and are more common in the rest of Europe."

Harry spoke after the shot was given in his thigh. "You can get sick using the Floo?"

"Oh yes. When a person Flooes small bits of their magic rub off. Like leaving a finger print on glass. If they are sick the next person to use that floo entrance or exit can pick up the illness from the magical residue. This is the last one. It's a potent mix of vitamins that will boost your immune system and help the potions be more effective." He told the preteen while sticking him again.

Now that Harry felt like a human pin cushion Ironfang was done. "Thank you very much. For seeing me and helping me. You are not near as mean or cruel as wizards make you out to be. Though I think you find humor in screwing with wizards and make most of their lives more difficult."

Ironfang actually chuckled. "Well Harricus, us goblins are pretty simple. We treat others as they treat us. Come in polite and courteous as you have and we will treat you the same. Come in asking as though we are your slaves and we treat you like dragon dung. Now this case has your potions." He handed Harry a leather bag. "There are 15 doses. The blue is taken at night before you go to bed. The other 3 are taken right before you eat breakfast. This one will help to counteract the ill effects of the badly set bones and the improperly regrown ones. This is to help reduce the scaring you currently have. It isn't a miracle cure to remove all the hurts but it will diminish them and remove the lighter ones. The final one is for growth. It will help counteract your stunted growth and that will make the transformation you will have soon go smoother. All 3 will make you very hungry. You should eat 3 large meals and have 2 snacks a day to help the potions along." Harry nodded. He was beginning to think the goblins loved to give him information overload. "But you should limit candy and junk food. If you have to have something sweet eat fruit instead."

"They should be ready for you now." Ironfang said after a pause to let Harry absorb his information. They left the room through the back door. Ironfang led him down several passages before they cam in to a large room that looked like it would be more at home in a church of some kind. It was round and stone the walls and floor covered in markings that were so expertly done they looked like artwork. In the center of the room was a circular stone table. "You need to be completely undressed." Ironfang said.

Harry was embarrassed but he did as he was told and then had to lay on his back on the table. Once he was on properly; flat on his back, arms at his side, palms down, another door opened. In came 7 goblins in robes, obviously some kinds of priests or something. They surrounded the table just over an arms length from one another.

Without any introduction or warning they all started chanting in goblin as one. The chant went on and on, rising and falling like waves. Harry began to feel the magic. It rose and rose in the air. Then the chant changed and he felt a spike of pain in his scar. The chant now rose winding higher and higher and as it built the pain worsened. By the crescendo Harry was withering and screaming in such pain. It was a miracle, or magic, that he hadn't thrown himself off the table with his trashing. But when it did reach the peak there was a terrible explosion it seemed. His infamous scar split like the Red Sea and out gushed black liquor and out steamed a black mist.

Had he been conscious after the mist left him Harry would have heard the rapid change in chants and the panic in the chanters voices. They had not expected to find a living Horcrux container, such a thing was unheard of. Their new chant created an orb of pure white light that began drawing the smoke in. The thing resisted but was consumed. The orb fell into one of the goblin's hands and was quickly taken for proper disposal at once. Proper disposal being taking to the dragon pits and burned. Nothing in existence, even Mithril could withstand much dragon fire.

The chanters took a break and Harry began to wake by the time they resumed. The chants this time were an endless loop that didn't seem to rise. Instead they seemed to be pulling on something. Like ever time the chant would start over there was something tightening. Harry had trouble describing the feelings in his own body. But soon it reached a point where the tightness was painful. Not near what it was earlier but it still hurt. Then just as the pain became sharp there was a snap. Like you had pulled a rubber band to far and it broke under the pressure. In the wake of the snap harry felt like a small dam had been burst there was a wave of energy that surged at him. Once his magic settled again he noticed that the goblins hadn't stopped the endless chant and that there was another thing tightening within him.

The cycle of tighten, snap and flood repeated 4 times. After the fourth there was a great flood. Harry's body glowed for a moment before it was overwhelmed and he passed out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Harry next woke he was back in Ironfang's office fully clothed. He was stiff and sore, but he sat up with a groan.

"Are you awake?" Ironfang asked

"I don't know" Harry whined

Ironfang chuckled. "How do you feel?"

"Weak. My head is killing me." His stomach gave a loud rumble. "And am starving." He rubed his head and belly. "What did you find?"

"Firstly drink these and eat while I talk." He pushed a tray over to Harry. It was very good food and the 3 potions not near as vile as the ones at Hogwarts.

"I'm not surprised your head hurts. It's a miracle you survived. We didn't realize that the dark magic in your scar was a Horcrux." Harry looked confused. "That's a foul piece of Death Magic and highly illegal. A Horcrux is a piece of your soul which is cleaved off using a ritual that involves killing an innocent person. The soul piece is then placed into a container. If I had to guess I would say killing your mother split the soul. How it attached to you and how there was a magical explosion we still don't know."

"I had a piece of Voldemort's soul in my head? What the Hell?" He shouted. "Is he insane you don't go around chopping up your soul that's nuts. Why would anyone do that?"

"Most believe it will make you immortal. But it won't. You can't be killed so long as such a container is preserved, but you will still age and die. The ancient Egyptians first crafted them. Our research there has shown that some of the decorative pieces in the tomes were actually horcrux's the dark magic lingers even after death but their souls are gone."

Ironfang stopped there. You could see the wheels turning in Harry's mind. "I bet he made more of these things. And I would also bet that diary was one of them. If I can get it back will you check for me?"

"What diary?" He asked curious

"It didn't look like much but it possessed one of my friends and was draining her life away. I stabbed it with a basilisk fang. It poured black ooze and screamed like you wouldn't believe."

Ironfang blinked. "Where did you get the basilisk fang?"

"From the basilisk that Riddle set on me. I killed it with the sword of Gryffindor which I pulled out of the sorting hat."

The goblin was silent just looking at his charge. The boy didn't have any idea how lucky, or skilled, he was to still be alive. Looking at all the other injuries, most pointing to abuse he was leaning toward both. "You should inform Trilok about the basilisk. They are very valuable and if you killed it then it is yours. You should also mention the sword. I don't know much about the Gryffindor line but you may be able to become the lord."

"Oh no thank you. I think the Potter family will be enough trouble without even adding on the others. I don't need any more. But I will tell him when we meet on the 13 th." Harry took another bit before speaking again. "So that was the first part whet was the second?"

"That was the breaking of magical bonds. There were 4 bonds in total."

"Do you know who did that and why?" He asked wondering if whoever left him with the Dursley's wanted him weak and ignorant. While he didn't want to handle all this lord stuff, someone should have let him know or been teaching him.

"The first was a standard bond placed on children that exhibit magic very young. IT is done to prevent accidental magical exhaustion. The second was added not long after and was also to block your power. It's the standard charm placed on children that break through the first one and still preform magic very young. We have the healer's records where both were done professionally, at your parents orders.

The third and forth we were unable to identify who placed them but we do have a guess. We think they was a side effect of the horcrux. One was suppressing and attacking your mind, hence the headache. The other was leaching magic form your core. Mostlikely sending some to Voldemort and the rest being used by the horcrux to keep your body form fighting it."

"So my parents bound my magic because it was really strong as a kid and part of Riddle's soul was binding the rest? I do feel like there has been a weight taken off. Like I can breathe easier. I hope that I don't have nightmares like I did before. I think I'm going to go rest now. I'm still very tired."

"You go ahead. Don't forget your things. And have Trilok set up a follow up appointment when you meet him."

"I will. Thank you for everything. Please thank the other goblins that helped for me too. I feel like I owe you and Trilok more than just your fees. You have both been so patient and informative, and I will not forget it." Harry stood and collected his things. He reached up to push up his glasses and realized they weren't there. "My glasses are gone. But I can see perfectly." He gave a huge grin and hugged his healer. Shocking Irongfang. "My I do owe you. Anything you or any of the others that helped me want or need you have but to ask. I hope all you endevors bring you joy and prosperity" Harry said with a bow.

"May your enemies be few and your treasures many." Ironfang replied. "Have a good day Harricius."

Harry left the bank with a big smile on his face. He head strait back to the hotel and crashed just like yesterday. Meanwhile Ironfang rushed off to a goblin meeting.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AN: Ok I'm happy when this stopped. I've been trying to get this typed but the real world hate me and I haven't had a chance.

The Dursley's are evil, not quite Moldy Shorts evil but they would if they could. I see Harry's life with them being a much toned down version of a Jewish child living with an Aryan family in WWII Germany. It sucked and they mentally, physically and psychologically tortured him for 10 years. So Harry is very sarcastic in his mind, but doesn't say much. He may also come off as bipolar or split personality due to one moment being powerful and awe inspiring and the next childish and full of wonder. This is due to them. Most of the time he doesn't realize he is in awe mode.

Along the same lines the wizards did NOT endear themselves to Harry. They swarmed an emotionally crippled boy when he first arrived. The only people to treat him right and normal are those that aren't. Hagrid the half giant, goblins, Hedwig, Dobby. All not human. Harry has no reason to love humans because they have done diddly squat for him. And soon he won't even be one.

Sorry for the rant but there is more.

I was asked to not make this a Harry X multi. Sorry readers but it will be. The way I have British (and maybe worldwide) magical law worked out, all the ancient houses need a bearer. Harry doesn't have to marry them all right away like with Theo but eventually. If Harry were a bearer he would technically fill that clause but he isn't


	5. Chapter 5

AN: You guys are amazing thank you all so much!

_Italics over to the left are changes in POV or location_

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Under Gingotts_

Every week the goblins would convene to give reports to their king. Ironfang was a bit late entering and quickly took his seat at the long table. Ragnarok barely even looked at him. Most of the meet was standard business. At the end though things changed.

"I have heard rumor of a sensible human. Is this true?" Ragnarok asked.

"IF you mean Harricius John Potter-Perciville then yes and no." Trilok answered.

"What do you mean?" the king replied.

"Harricius is very polite and well mannered and was raise human, but he is actually due a Drake inheritance at his 13 th birthday." Trilok explained.

Ragnarok looked intrigued. "Tell me more of this Harricius. Who has met him?" 10 goblins raised their hands.

"I was the second to meet him on his first visit 2 years ago." Griphook spoke up a bit nervous. "Rihorn called me to escort the boy and the Hogwarts 1/2 giant to their vaults. I explained each of the coins to him. It was obvious he had never seem our money before."

"He was with the half giant? I don't remember him. That was the day of the break in."Rihorn said.

"So he came 2 years ago. What else." Ragnarok prompted.

"I remember him from last year. He came in with the Weasley family. He was very shy about them seeing his fortune but didn't ask or didn't know he could ask for a private cart." Rancrest said. "I was also the teller that greeted him yesterday. He was polite and to the point but didn't seem to be groveling or begging. He stated his business asked for a service pamphlet and took a seat." He paused. "I wanted to see what he was really like so I made him sit for half an hour before I contacted Trilok."

"I see. Any other oddities?" Their king asked with a grin. Testing humans was a pass time for them.

Griphook spoke again. "Yesterday I was sent to take him to Trilok. He immediately recognized me." This caused several shocked gasps and mummers. Few of the non-human customers could tell one goblin from another. Or cared to try. "I was shocked too. But we had a pleasant chat about Lockhart. He said and I quote; 'He was a liar, a thief and a charlatan. As far as I'm concerned he got what he deserved and I don't intend to think about him again.' Latter as we were coming back from his vault he said he was raised buy non-magicals and that the first day he was in here was just over 12 hours after learning magic was real."

"It seems we were right to be impressed. This boy is very interesting. Even if he isn't strictly human."

"That's true my lord." Trilok spoke up. "He is very politically powerful and I would guess magically as well. He has claimed 3 titles and is now head of 2 minor families."

"What titles? And which families?"

"He is Lord of the Potter and Perciville lines. Heir to the Black family. The other two are the Belix and Blush families. He also has an Absolute contract with the second Nott child. But with the elder imprisoned he will likely take that title as well."

"3, likely 4 titles and he still seems humble. I would say it was impossible." Ragnarok said disbelievingly.

"My lord. I just came form healing him." Ironfang spoke. "Normally I would agree but I have seen him. Drake or not, Power or not. The boy is very humble. And I know this boy has power, power to spare. He just had an Akira block removed." This also raised shocked noises. The Akira block was created as a way to restrain prisoners by binding their magic within their skin. Only someone with very high magical levels could over power it and then it would be difficult. That he was even able to use a wand was a miracle. "On top of that he had a standard block and a Horcrux that was leeching off his magical core. Even with all this he was still able to function as a Hogwarts student. I plan to see him again before the summer is out to test his full magical power."

"It sounds like we should call him Adynatos. Anything else Trilok?"

"Yes sir. I did a basic scan of him and I can say without a doubt he has been abused. Beaten, starved, bones broken multiple times and never set right. To be honest he makes some pit fighters look healthy."

"I agree." Noxhook, one of the goblins that preformed the rituals. "The boy looked almost emaciated when he was on the stone table. I thought the procedure was sure to kill him. But he lay there and took much more pain than I would have expected form a healthy person before crying out."

"Hum." Ragnarok said thinking on what he had heard. "This boy will be powerful in all definitions of the word. Money and political power he has now. Knowledge and magical strength he will gain." He was quite a moment. "When will Adynatos return?"

"He has ordered a meeting with Lord Dubear and Lady Nott. They have yet to send word of when they can come."

"If they ignore his summons, invite him for a visit before his birthday. I want you to extend the offer of friendship. But don't tell him what he gets in return until after he excepts."

"My Lord." Ironfang said. "I don't believe that will be a problem. When I was finished with him he said he owed myself and all those that participated in the breaking of the bonds a debt. He said he owed Trilok and I even more so due to our patients with him. I believe he would be honored to meet you and gladly be our ally and assist us in almost any endeavor."

"I will think on all this. Report to me as soon as you know when he will be in, or if he just comes for a withdraw." With that Ragnarok stood and left. All the others stood with their king but most stayed trying to get more information out of those that knew the boy.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

_Longbottom Manor_

Neville and his Gran, Augusta were just setting down to tea when an owl tapped at the window. As soon as the elf let it in it went strait to Neville.

"Neville, what is it? You so rarely get mail." The intimidating Dowager Longbottom said. And it was true other than Herbology magazines and the Quibbler, Neville never got mail.

"I... d.. don't know Gran." He replied in his usual nervous voice. He smiled at the beginning of the letter then turned pale.

"Well what is it?" Augusta demanded

"It's from H... Harry.. he... says he wasn't to come over. But." He gulped "But he also says that... That we have access to his va.. va.. vault. He want's to know why."He was so scared now. Harry was so nice to him he was one of his only friends. 'What if he thinks I a theif? What if he hates me? If Harry Potter hates me no one will even want to be my friend.' He thought in dismay. He had nearly worked himself to tears as his Gran read the letter.

"You must invite him over. This vault business can be sorted in an instant. Give him our floo address and the password. I expect him no later than Thursday. Also inform him he may stay as long as he pleases."

Neville just looked at her in shock. Augusta didn't like anyone to stay over. 'She knew about the vault. What is going on?' he thought leaving to go do what he was told.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I'd love to have you over for as long as you want to stay. My summer has been fine, lots of work in the Greenhouses that got neglected over the school year. Our floo address is 'Longbottom Manor' and the password is Filos, that's friend in Greek. I know you were raised muggle. Just go to a fire place that's connected to the floo network, take a deep breath, trow in the powder then when it turns green step in and say in a clear voice 'Longbottom Manor Filos'_

_ Gran knows all about the vault and will explain everything. She wants you to come before next Thursday. I didn't know or I would tell you. I still don't know I guess she wants to only explain once. I have never taken anything from you. Please don't think we're theives. My Gran is Augusta by the way. She can be scary._

_ Still your friend,_

_ Neville_

He sent the letter back with one of the Longbottom owls hoping Harry would understand and still be his friend.

Meanwhile, Augusta was thrilled. Frank and James never got on. James was too exuberant and Frank was more serious like her. But there were 4 years between the boys. She was glad Harry and Neville were friends. She hated being cold with him but Neville breaks her heart everytime she looks at him.

'He looks just like you Alexander.' She thought remembering her husbands smiling face. 'And he acts just like Nicodemus use to. Oh how I miss my baby boy.' Her eyes were wet but she didn't cry. Both her husband and youngest son had been gone for many years and she had cried all she was going to over their loss.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Back with Harry _

The next morning he woke with a headache but nothing as bad as it was before. There was also a tap, tap, tap, on the window. Harry went over and let in both Hedwig and another owl. He took the letter form the other owl and gave both of them some treats. The other owl soon flew back off. Harry sat and read his letter while petting Hedwig.

'How could Neville think I would believe he was a thief? Neville is far to shy and has no self esteem. I'll have to fix that.' he thought. 'Now I can't stay here. Let me see if there are any homes along with all that money in the ledgers.'

Harry looked and the vault ledgers he looked at before didn't show anything so he looked at the investments one for the Potter's. It was divided into tabs too. These were labeled; Magical stock, Wizard stock, non-magical stock, business rights and finally 2 for properties, on commercial the other residential. The stocks made absolutely no sense to him. It was all just a glob of numbers and letters. The businesses were just a list of all the companies the Potter's owned part of, and what percentage. He was surprised that they owned 15 percent of the Prophet, and 40 percent of the Quibbler. Most of the other businesses he had never heard of or never been in. there were lots of commercial properties that he owned but no one was using. He thought that was strange and decided to ask Trilok about it whenever they met again.

The last was the homes. They were listed like this:

_Potter Castle: Ireland, unplotable – 400 acre – unknown value – 8 elves attached_

_ Potter Ranch: Arizona, USA, unplotable – 1200 acre – value of land area; 600,000 g – 6 elves attached_

_ Godric's Hollow: Godric's Hollow, Manchester, England – 2 acre – value; 3,000g (destroyed)_

_ The Cabin: Unmapped location, Black forest, Germany – 1400 acre – unknown value - 2 elves attached_

Harry just blinked at that list. He had a castle... A CASTLE. REALLY! HE wasn't sure what to think about that. But he didn't want to stay there. Him alone in a huge castle or on an even more huge ranch. No thank you. He thought about Godric's Hollow but it said destroyed so he guessed that might have been the house his parents were killed in and he wasn't ready to deal with that. So he was moving the the cabin. At least till he could explore the others and then decide.

He called for Dobby. The elf popped in bowing low. "Good Morning. Look Hedwig's back" Harry told him with a smile. He looked affectionately at his two friends/pets. He stopped and just looked at Dobby. The elf was wearing the black slacks and white shirt but his waist coat and socks looked like they had been made by a hippie. They looked like tie-dye with bright outlandish colors. Harry had to keep from laughing. And the shoes were priceless they were bright red and made like Christmas elf shoes so they turned up at the toe. It took him a few minutes to control his reaction and ask Dobby what he planed to. "Dobby is it hard to floo internationally?"

Dobby looked happily at the bird knowing how much his master loved her. He would take good care of those his master cared about. "Oh no not hard Master Harry Sir. Just like all floo only long. Floo over water is cold and long and itchy." He said demonstrating the cold and itchy parts.

"How do I floo back here to the alley?"

"Use Dragon. It the main floo for all the alley, just like Leaky only nice." Harry nodded at Dobby's eccentricity.

"Thank you Dobby. Can you take all my things, and Hedwig to the Potter Cabin in Germany?" Dobby nodded. "If I'm not there in half an hour come find me. Knowing my luck I'll end up on the moon. He said the last part half grumbled to himself. "When you get there explain things to the elves and ask if they can fix me some breakfast."

"Yes Master Harry Sir. What do's you want?"

"..." He opened his mouth to say anything but he had a feeling Dobby would take that to mean one of everything and the poor elves would cook for about a hundred. "Sausage, over easy eggs and hash. With milk and orange juice to drink." He ordered.

Once the elf and owl were gone Harry headed down to the lobby to check out. He noticed a familiar face. "Good morning Marina." He called to the lady he meet his first night in this amazing place.

"Good Morning Mr. Mysterious. You know I never got your name?"

"I'm sorry about that. I'm Harricius. But my friends call me Harry. And I'm actually checking out." He told her with a short bow.

"Heading home?" Harry nodded. "I'll get your bill." She pulled out a slim red book and looked him up. "That will be 3 mina and 52 drachma." She said.

He pulled the correct amount form his money bag and said goodby top the nice lady. Saying he may see her again to do some shopping.

Once Harry was out of the hotel he focused on his Potter lordship ring and said "The Cabin Portus." He felt a swirl of color and noise. Then he fell to the ground in a heap. He lay there for a while fighting to keep his stomach in his body. But once he got control of his self he found he was now in a twilight lit dense forest of tall ancient trees. And a little ways down a winding path he could see the yellow glow of lights out windows. Harry picked himself up and headed toward what he hoped was the cabin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AN: Hash is terrible, at least I think so, but my mom likes it. I also won't eat over easy eggs, yuck. But I'm not Harry. Thank goodness

To all those amazing followers, favs and reviewer I love you guys.

Several have asked about Theodore and his reaction to the contract and bond. Sorry all but it's going to be a while. I'm about half way there. But once all the background and things are set time should move a bit quicker than a chapter being a day of story time. But I'm kinda building a whole new part of the HP world and going more in depth into things JK just skimmed over or ignored.

Apologies for any time the word form is where from should be. When I get to typing fast I sometimes transpose letters on accident and because I'm dyslexic when I proof read I don't see the mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: More chapters YEAH!

Harry will not be all powerful but he does have deep wells of magic to draw from. Part of that is because of his drake. They are highly magical creatures and even low powered ones would read very high on the human scales. But the goblins don't know much about them since most are self sufficient or come into the bank looking completely human.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The cabin, if that's what you would call it was not what he was expecting. He was imagining a logs house with a quaint look. What he saw when he came out of the tree line was a large, single story stone building. The roof was covered in soil and what looked like a garden in full bloom. There were flowers and plants of all kinds, and even some vines trailing off the roof. He thought that was strange bit kinda neat too. If it wasn't for the lights you would never see the home in the dense woods. There was a wooden stable attached to one side of the house. The whole place was picturesque and beautiful.

He walked up to the door and paused for a moment about to knock, before he remembered this was his. He didn't need to knock. Harry opened the door and went in. The house was completely different inside. For one it was larger and 2 story inside. He stepped down the 3 stairs to the floor of the living room. As soon as his feet reached the floor 3 house elves appeared.

"Welcome home Master." Dobby and the other 2 said with a bow.

"Please call me Harry. Like I told Dobby you need uniforms in place of tea towels. In fact Dobby I want you to go tell all my house elves about the change in uniform." Dobby nodded happily and popped out. Harry smiled at the other two's look at Dobby's clothes. "You don't have to wear anything exactly like that. You can choose the color of the waist coat, socks and shoes. You can even wear a dress and cardigan in place of the slacks if you want." He added to the obviously female elf. "Now what are your names?" He asked kindly seeing that these 2 were becoming a bit overwhelmed.

"I is Siv. This be Laos. What can we be doing for Master Harry?" The smaller female elf said.

"First I would like some breakfast. Then a map of the are so I know exactly where we are."

"Yes Master Harry. Breakfast is ready. Once yous is finished Laos will show the study where all maps are. Lots and lots of maps." She told him leading the way to the eat in kitchen.

What he had seen so far Harry liked. The house was a nice size, a bit smaller than the Dursley's. The interior was done in woods and natural colors decorated with several firs. It felt earthy and homey, but like a great place to spend a week but not live in indefinitely. Harry contemplated this while eating his very large breakfast, which washed down the potions he had to take.

As soon as he pushed his plate away it vanished and Laos appeared. He seem thrilled to show Harry the study. As they went Harry noticed that besides the large living room and eat in kitchen there was only one other room on the ground floor. When he asked Laos said it was the water closet. Upstairs had 4 rooms. 2 bedrooms, an other bath and the study.

The study looked like an adventurer's room. In the center was a large table, the table top had a large map etched into it but was currently buried under more maps and plans. 2 of the walls had wall to wall, floor to ceiling, book shelves that were crammed full of books. Another wall had a huge map of the forest on it with several pins, crumbling leaves, and photos stuck to it. The last wall was occupied by a large window over a desk. The desk was covered in papers, instruments and specimens. Harry was a bit overwhelmed at the vast amount of stuff and the mess. Whoever used this before wasn't very tidy.

Harry looked around the room and came upon a journal on the desk. He sat at the chair and began reading it. Turns out the book was a field guide to the area. It told where they were in the forest exactly, by the longitude and latitude. It also gave the locations of where several different plants and creatures could be found. Harry looked at that list for a long while before it came to him. Most of the plants seemed familiar because they were. They were potion ingredients. Harry took another look at some of the books on the shelves and sure enough there were several detailing how to harvest ingredients for retail sale. Someone at one time must have lived here and used the natural flora and fauna to make a living. Back on the desk now that he knew what he was looking for, Harry noticed that among the rocks and preserved bugs were cans, packets and vials of ingredients all meticulously labeled.

With this new information in mind Harry went back to the journal and read about the different groups of creatures that called his land home. According to the book there were 3 different clans of Centaurs, a unicorn herd, and a large pack of werewolves somewhere in the 1400 acres he owned, well at least there had been in 1946. Harry spent the next few hours looking at the maps and planning to explore several areas around this place. He definitely wanted to meet the Centaurs. According to the book they were quite friendly if you knew how to approach them.

He was interrupted by Siv bringing him a smack. After munching on it he decided to write a few letters before heading outside to explore. As though she could read his mind Hedwig showed up at the window while he was writing.

He wrote a short letter to Ron telling him he was having a good summer and asking about Egypt. Then one to Hermione telling her he was doing good and about the house elves needing a bond or they would die. Ever since he first mentioned Dobby last fall she had been the elf crusader and he was hoping that this knowledge would calm her down for a while. Ron and Hermione were his friends but there were times when both were bloody annoying. Next was another to Neville.

_Neville,_

_ Thanks for letting me stay over. I have some meetings over the summer but I should be able to stay a week or two. I will be there Tuesday but I don't know what time. IF your Gran doesn't mind I have several more questions to ask her. _

_ I'm going to get started on the things I have to get done. Thanks for the istrustion. I hope I don't end up in China somewhere. The floo is not my friend._

_ Harry._

Harry looked at Hedwig after setting down Neville's letter. "Hey girl is there anywhere you can't get? I want to write to my godfather and he won't be easy to get to."

Hedwig gave him a look that clearly said _"How dare you doubt me human."_

"Fine, fine." He curbed under the owl's glare. "Let me write it. But please deliver the others first... Well not Ron's do his last."

_Sirius Black_

_ This is Harry. I don't remember you, but if my parents trusted you then that's good enough reason to give you a chance. I just learned I'm the Heir to the House of Black. They said the 'Old Magicks' didn't see your imprisonment as valid so you are still the Lord. They didn't tell me why you were imprisoned but they are looking into it. _

_ The owl that is bringing you this is named Hedwig. She is simply brilliant. She will stay with you till you write back or tell her to leave. Be nice to her. I'm sending some parchment and a pen for you to reply. _

_ I would like to know more about my family and about the contract with Nott. I want to know more about the circumstances for it. _

_ Harry Potter._

He sent Hedwig off with the letters and head outside. He wanted to go have a look at the stables first. The stable ran the whole length of one side of the house. Inside there were 6 stalls with six animals houses. 3 were large draft horses, One was a Griffin who looked tame and docile, another was a jet black Pegasus and the last was... was a... Harry had no clue what it was. It was a light gray color and had wings like a Pegasus but was huge. Like he could walk under it's belly and not have to duck huge. He was going to have to look this thing up.

Harry petted on the horses and the Pegasus before becoming brave enough to approach the Griffin. Said animal didn't even more from it's laying position. Harry petted the down soft feathers of its head and neck. He came to pet on the giant thing and it was just as calm and gentle as all the others. He had a strong desire to learn to ride. Before becoming a wizard he always imagined horse back riding would be like freedom and flying.

"Laos." He called and the elf popped up. "Do you know how to ride a horse?" He asked

"Elves don't ride horseees but Laos knows lots. Cagaru is slow and smooth. He's a good learning horse. Master want mes to ready him?" Laos asked

"Sure. I'd love to try and falling from a horse can't be as bad as a broom." Harry replied with a huge smile on his face.

Cagaru turned out to be the large black horse with a white blaze and socks. He was all outfitted with black leather track and ready to ride in no time. Harry was a bit nervous now but did as Laos told him. He stood on the right side of Cagaru, placed his right foot in the stirrup and stepped up. He hung there for a moment and almost toppled backwards before swinging his leg over and sitting. For his part the horse didn't seem to notice or care that there was now a person on his back.

After figuring out how to ride, with Laos giving him instruction from the ground. Harry rode about the house and a little ways into the woods. Cagaru was calm and very obedient, but still made sure Harry remand seated and didn't run them into a tree or anything. Harry didn't try his speed but he did love the feel of the powerful creature under him. And he was right it was just as freeing as being on his broom. Only it was less lonely because he had a constant companion. Harry guessed riding a Griffin or Pegasus would be even better due to both riding an animal and flying. But he wasn't stupid he realized that he need to be a lot better at riding before he left the ground.

The two of them rode together until Harry's butt started to hurt. He then rode back to the house and stable. Laos was there waiting on him. Harry had more trouble dismounting and ended up on his bottom. Cagaru looked at him and sniffed him before turning away since the boy was unharmed. Harry was even more sore when he tried to stand. Laos asked if he was ok and then the elf giggled when he rubbed his bottom. Harry half limped back into the house trying to get his muscles to work again.

Siv had lunch and a muscle relaxing potion ready for him when he came in. After eating He asked her to bring down all the ledgers so he could look over some more on the comfy couch. She smiled doing as she was told. Harry relaxed onto the couch and pulled a fur blanket over him more for comfort than warmth. He pulled out vault ledger 031

_Ultra High Security Vault_

_ Created By: Ustus Potter 7 th Full Moon of year 168 to contain overflow from vault 007._

_ Owner: Harricius John Potter-Perciville_

_ Keys in circulation: 2_

_ Last Transaction: 12 th, November 1981 11:08 GMT_

_ Current balance: 0g_

'Alice must have taken books from both vaults because the transaction is exactly the same.' Harry thought looking it over. He was kinda staggered that all the stuff in his other vault was just part of it. And while were was not actual money in this vault all the items had value. All the same people had access to this vault as 7.

He decided to finish up the Potter vaults, and opened ledger 514.

Stasis_ Vault_

_ Created By: Lilly Potter 13, August 1973; for ingredient storage._

_ Owner: Harricius John Potter-Perciville_

_ Keys in circulation: 2_

_ Last Transaction: 3 rd October, 1981, 7:00 GMT_

_ Current balance: 0g_

There was a long list of ingredients some rare and very valuable others common and nearly worthless. There were also several potions that Harry could only identify a few of. What he found most curious was that the other person with access was Severus Snape. He wonder long and hard why a vault his mom made would give Snape access. Maybe his godfather would know because Harry was not about to write the man. He was as likely to turn Hedwig into ingredients as to reply. Probably more likely to hurt the messenger.

Harry put that out of his mind. He was making headway and the vaults were moderately easy to understand even if they blow his mind. He opened 004.

_Ultra High Security Vault_

_ Created By: Zelshrok 2 nd Waxing Moon of year 47 as a transfer to the new system from the Verskii vault_

_ Owner: Harricius John Perciville_

_ Keys in circulation: 6_

_ Last Transaction: 3 rd of July 1993, 19:09 GMT_

_Current balance: 296,793,928 g_

Harry was very puzzled by this. A goblin created this vault. So his family had to have had one before to be transferred over. He wondered why they changed. He also wondered about the others that had keys to this vault. But he looked over it in order and found that there was 100g every month transferred into vault 436 as an allowance. Seeing as 1 g was 20 Euro or about 23 pounds that was a huge allowance. He also found refill transactions for his vault 693 and another, vault 591.

Harry did come to the list of others with access. He didn't know any of them. They were; Serpens Perciville, Alexander Perciville, Lydia Dupree, Adrian Dupree and Samantha Dupree. He didn't linger on it though. HE moved on to 018.

_Ultra High Security and Stasis Vault_

_ Created By: Silvia Perciville nee Slytherin 4 th New Moon of year 134, For precious family treasures_

_ Owner: Harricius John Potter-Perciville_

_ Keys in circulation: 5_

_ Last Access: 15 th August 1990 9:43- 13:12 GMT_

_ Current balance: 0g_

This one was also unlike the others. It stated that no item could ever be removed not even by him the owner. But he could place other items in the vault. He found that very curious and wonder what kind of secrets it could hide. He did notice that the items were mostly books. Almost every book in there had a value of _?_ they and several had question marks in place of titles as well. All the same people had keys as did 004, but Adrian Dupree was included.

Harry was gaining more questions than answers. He hoped he could contact one of these people and get them to answer his questions. But for now he wanted to finish looking over the vaults. HE grabbed 271.

Moderate Security_ Vault_

_ Created By: Johanna Belix 13 th December 1791 for basic savings._

_ Owner: Harricius John Potter-Perciville_

_ Keys in circulation: 1_

_ Last Transaction: 9 th April, 1982, 11:47 GMT_

_ Current balance: 400,789 g_

The only thing other than money was 12 books. Last but not least 647

_ Created By: Davis Blush, 12 th December 1978, for his unborn son ._

_ Owner: Harricius John Potter-Perciville_

_ Keys in circulation:1_

_ Last Transaction: 2 th December 1978, 12:00 GMT_

_ Current balance: 2,000g_

The contents was just the money and a letter. Harry didn't know what to make of this. 'Why do I have a vault made for his unborn son?' Harry couldn't puzzle it out. But that was added to his growing list of things to ask. He would read the letter first and decide then.

Harry sat back and thought for a long while So many things had changed in just a few days. It was hard to believe his old life was just over 3 days back. He saw no sense in looking at the stocks and businesses just yet but he did want to make a list of all the properties he owned and where they were. Since he planed on visiting them all this summer if he could.

The investment ledger for the Blush family was paper thin and had no properties and only a few stocks and investments. The Belix one had _8 New Baton Way, Down, Ireland. _ It's value was 160,000g and it had no house elves. The Perciville's only had Perciville Palace and the address listed was just Greece, with 8 house elves attached to it. Knowing all the places he could go Harry put the ledgers aside and picked but his book on the Houses.

_GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

AN: I think I have thrown enough facts and figures at you all for one chapter.

Next will include how the Houses will work in **THIS FIC** they aren't explained very well in cannon and so I am doing them my way.

I found a mistake. (I'm sure I missed many many more) In chapter 3 the year of the last access to vault 007 should be 1993 not 1992. Sorry I will fix that


	7. Chapter 7

An: I own nothing but my ideas and mistakes.

So much of how the magical world works will be changed. Please don't fuss if you don't like how I make things.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Harry was content to stay curled up and read his book on the noble houses. The first chapter was on how a house became noble, and what that meant.

_A Noble house is not always truly Noble. In fact the term Noble Houses covers a wide range from the Aged to the Sovereign. Most Noble Houses have a two name format. The first indicates how old the house is the second tells their merit. Age and status combine to tell where they fall in society. But there are some houses who have only one name and that is their age. The second portion is left off. This indicates that the family has either committed crimes against the Monarchy in days of old and been stripped of their standing or they are not at all ambitious. The Crabbe family is an example of the former and the Golye of the latter. _

_ A family becomes Aged by being able to trace their magic back 50 generations. They will remain Aged till the 150th generation when they will become Ancient. Archaic families can trace there line to back 300. All those over the age of 20 generations are called Noblemen. Each tier of age comes with a vote on the Wizengott. Each Noblemen gets 1/3 of a vote, Aged 1 vote, Ancient 2 votes, and Archaic 3 votes._

_ The other part of the Houses title is based on merit. Loyal is the lowest ranking. The people of these houses served a Liege Lord or one of the Kings but never moved very far into the ranking. Honorable house have at least one ancestor whom achieved a high standing or was given a reward for a great task. The true Nobles, those houses who have Noble as their merit name, were once Liege Lords or the kings closest advisers. Lordly is the highest status. It was what the families of the lesser Kings were called after the British Monarchy fell as the ruling government. The highest kings were given the title Sovereign, and that was all they were called being considered above the Noble House rankings. There are only 2 High, or Sovereign, Kings of Britain. Those are Pendragon, and Ravenclaw. _

_ Loyal houses gain no extra votes. Honorable houses gain 1 extra vote, Noble 3 and Lordly 5. Those of the 2 Sovereign families have 13 votes and can veto any vote. _

Harry thought that was fascinating. He knew from his test he was part Ravenclaw, so he was related to the Kings of old. Harry planned to check out books about them. He also thought it was cool that the wizards recognized King Arthur as their king too. Harry had read about Camelot as part of his primary school work. He turned back to the book and looked at the list of the Noble Houses.

_Abbott- Aged and Honorable_

_Binns- Ancient _

_Black- Ancient and Noble_

_Bones- Aged and Honorable_

_Boot- Aged_

_Brown- Aged and Loyal_

_Bulstrode- Ancient and Honorable_

_Chang- Aged and Honorable_

_Crabbe- Ancient_

_Crouch- Ancient and Honorable_

_Davis- Ancient and Loyal_

_Diggory- Aged and Honorable_

_Dumbledore- Ancient and Noble_

_Flint- Ancient and Honorable_

_Flume- Aged and Honorable_

_Goyle- Ancient_

_Greengrass- Ancient and Noble_

_Gryffindor- Archaic and Lordly_

_Hufflepuff- Archaic and Noble_

_Lestrange- Ancient and Honorable_

_Longbottom- Ancient and Noble_

_Lovegood- Ancient and Honorable_

_Lupin- Aged and Loyal_

_Malfoy- Ancient and Honorable_

_Marchbanks- Aged and Honorable_

_McGonagall- Ancient and Honorable_

_Nott- Aged and Honorable_

_Ogden- Ancient and Noble_

_Ollivander- Archaic and Noble_

_Parkinson- Aged and Honorable  
Patil- Ancient and Noble_

_Perciville- Archaic and Noble_

_Prewett- Ancient and Honorable_

_Prince- Ancient and Noble_

_Potter- Ancient and Noble_

_Slytherin- Archaic and Lordly_

_Weasley- Ancient and Loyal_

_Zabini- Archaic and Honorable_

(AN: There are others I'm sure but this is all I have made up.)

Harry looked at all those people and Houses. He liked the thought that Malfoy was lower class than all his families. He didn't know the Weasley's were part of the Nobles. He did some addition and realized he had 11 votes and his Godfather had 5. Harry felt very uncomfortable with having so much power over others. Harry looked back to the book and found the edict section.

He read over it. There were all kinds of manners and gestures that he was expected to know as an Heir. Being an Heir of 2 houses would have made it more complicated. But to be Lord was nearly overwhelming. There were so many things, so many gestures, that had so many meaning. Even the tone of his voice mattered.

He learned that his actions to Draco in their first year were very rude and as far as the boy knew Harry did it on purpose. "That would explain his behavior. I was really rude to him." Harry sighed. "I have to apologize to Malfoy"

Harry came to another conclusion. Neville needed to start acting his status too. Patil and Greengrass were the only two in their year that were the same level as Neville and only Harry himself and Zabini out ranked him. Harry only out ranked every one in their year due to the Perciville Lordship.

He found another passage that bothered him.

_In 1412, muggle witch hunt nearly drove magic to extinction. Due to the death of nearly half of all magical families a decree was made. The law now states that all Noble houses from Aged to Sovereign must have a bearer. This law was modified in 1753 to say that the Ladyship, or consort-ship, could be taken by a mistress of Noble blood if they bear a child of the Lord before the bearer of the family. With the farther shrinking of magical blood in 1804 it was also added that muggleborns could take the place of the chosen bearer if they produced a child. From then till 1930 and the the rise of Grindelwald, children of a Lord and a muggleborn were considered pureblood due to the belief that the fathers noble blood would erase impurities of the muggle blood. That all changed when radical blood purists rose to power in the government. It was not long after when the Muggle Department of the ministry come into being._

Harry didn't like the sound of that. HE really didn't want to marry 3 people, 2 was bad enough. And the discrimination was terrible. He knew it existed but never realized it had only bee that way for a few decades. He frowned but continued reading.

By the time Harry had read through the book and understood most of it, it was dinner time. Harry spent the evening in the study to read some of the other books in their.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

_Longbottom Manor_

Neville was washing his hands from gardening and getting ready to go inside when Hedwig flew down. "Hey girl did Harry send another letter?" He asked stroking the bird. She leaned into his hand cooing before nodding and sticking out her leg with the letter attached. He looked at it curious. There were four letters their. "Looks like a busy day girl. I'll let you get back to it." He told the bird taking the one with his name.

She fluffed her feathers and trilled at the boy who was near as smart as her Harry. Unlike the red one that was was rough and sticky and the fluffy one who talked to her like she was an ignorant hatchling. Worse yet her Harry said she couldn't eat the red ones rat. It was fat and slow, she wouldn't even have to work at catching that morsel. Hedwig gave a sigh at thoughts of rats. She had to go see the fluffy one and find the Black. The Black had better not try and harm her Harry, or her would have to deal with her. She would have to wait for both to give her letters and the fluffy one would write her poor legs off. Didn't the female know Harry was not her mate? The red one claimed to be. Maybe that is why they fight so much? Hedwig pondered that while heading to the Grander house. She decided to keep a closer eye on her Harry. He was far to good for the fluffy one or the red one. And the Neville wouldn't do either.

Said boy watched the magnificent bird fly away. He turned back to the letter and took a seat to read it. When he was finished he raced back into the house.

"Gran!" Neville all but shouted, entering the sitting room with a big smile on his face.

"What had gotten into you Neville?" Augusta asked a bit shocked at the reserved boy's excitement.

"Harry said he'd be here Tuesday and he is staying a whole week." He said ecclesiastically handing her the letter. "He wasn't even mad about the vault." He was happy but still concerned with Harry's opinion.

"Well of course not. There is absolutely nothing to be upset about. He can have the guest suite next to yours for as long as he likes. Go have Lopsy prepare it." As he left still excited she sighed. "So much like my sweet Nicodemus." She mummered to her self. "I wonder what has changed? Harry didn't seem very well informed and he has never written before." She hoped everything was alright with he caretakers. Augusta had always wondered which of the Order raised him. He was too thin for it to be the Weasley's and Amelia would have told her if it was the Bones'. Hum. Surely not the Black's even if Andromeda and her muggle husband are very nice. Just another thing to discuss.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

_Germany_

Harry woke the next morning happier than he could remember being. He was in a house he owned, a legal adult, and no one could ever tell him what to do again. Well maybe his teachers. He might be a Lord but he wasn't properly educated yet. But they could only make him do so much. Harry paused. I wonder if he would have any special privileges at school now. Surely there would be something if he needed to take care of his family businesses. Harry sighed. "Looks like Hermione is going to get her wish. I'm going to have to read Hogwarts a History, and try and find an official rule book if they aren't listed in the history." He liked reading but having 2 whole years of her talking about that book had turned him off it.

After breakfast Harry got out his book on Drakes.

_Drakes are one of the 7 races of dragon kin. The others being; Wyrens (not to be confused with Wyverns which are a type of dragon), Drakens, Gorgons, Titans (which are often miss labeled as one of the naga races), Nyx, Vovin. Gorgons and Titans are the most well known and are featured in many Greek myths. Medusa the gorgon and the mother and daughter titans Lamia and Scylla being the most well known world wide. In northern countries an ancient feud which lasted nearly a century between a clan of Vovin's and a Drake clan was twisted into Norse Mythology. The Vovin were called Joutin, or frost giants due to their inhuman height, blue skin, red eyes and love of cold weather, by the local muggles. There most powerful dominant being Loki whose dragon form was called the world serpent, and thought to be his own son with a basilisk. The Drake clan became know as Asgardians their Leader Thor being the largest, fiercest dominant with unbelievable strength and stamina.. Farther information on the two clans can be found in "Norse Mythology, The Real Legends"_

_ 6 of the 7 Dragon kin share several characteristics. The Drakens, which some argue are not true Dragon Kin, are the only ones that don't have these traits. They have 3 different forms. These are a human, halfling and dragon form. The Draken's lack the dragon form. The Dominants choose the mates. For the Drakens the submissive chooses and holds contests to see which they prefer. _

_ All of them are fire resistant. They are spell resistant, but how resistant varies. Drakens and wyrens have the lowest resistant, just shy of true dragon hide. Gorgons and titans have the same or slightly better than dragon magical resistance. Vovin and Drakes are nearer to Basilisks in spell resistance. The nyx are not very well studied but no spell ever cast have been able to effect or penetrate them. It is believed they are completely spell resistant that no magic will effect them. Along with similarities there are vast differences in these races. For more information see; "Medusa: Chronicles of Sisterhood" a biography which features first hand accounts of Medusa's real life., "Titans: What We Are and Are Not", "Rise of the Drakens" By: StarlightMassacre. And "The True Nosferatu" for more on the nyx. This book was written by researchers and does not have actual input from a Nyx. There are few good text just on the Wyrens and Vovin. They like most Dragon Kin are very secretive groups. _

_ Drakes and Wyrens are difficult to tell apart in their halfling form. In this form both have wings, tails, horns, claws and face scales. The main differences are Wyrens have a spiny ridge from the bridge of their nose up and fanning above the eyebrows. Drakes have sharp spines protruding from their spine running from the base of their skull to the tip of their semi-prehensile tail. Humans should be very careful to note which is which. While drakes are amazing hunters, wyren claws are highly poisonous. _

_ This half state is also called the resting state and if a Drake is badly injured or loses consciousness,(usually not in sleep) they will revert to this stage. Dragon features can be retracted. When in human form the only telling feature is that the pupils will go silted like a cats if exposed to extremely bright lights._

_ The final form, the dragon form can not be access till after a drake is fully mature, around age 28-30. the size of the drake has little baring on the size of this form. It is determined by the drakes magical power. They range from the size of a non-magical horse to a Hungarian Horntail. _

_ Drakes are uncommon creatures found in all environments that can sustain human life. Drakes are one of a scarce few creatures who rarely mate with their own kind. It is believed this is to increase the population. But mating habits are another factor. Dominant drakes require 2-5 mates while submissives take only one mate and are very territorial. They have been known to kill others for touching or being too friendly with their mate. Both dominant and submissive usually produce several children but few have the gene (about 1 in 4). The gene can be carried for several generations and pop up unexpectedly. There are even cases of previously assumed muggle borns having the gene. This lends credence to the theory that all muggle borns are the decedents of squibs. Many 'muggle born' drakes are frightened by the ability to understand reptiles. But that is a common trait among Dragon kin. Only the Drakens and Gorgons lack parseltounge_

_ Drakes are nearly undetectable in their human form. There are few magical test that will tell that a person is truly a drake. A drakes can smell one another but if asked a drake will claim all children are also drakes, even if they are not. This is likely because even as an infant drakes are highly magically resistant. But it is a permeable resistance. Healing and diagnostic spells, any non harmful or threatening magic can get through and work on the child. This is only true till their inheritance. Afterward they have to will a spell to work on them. Many drakes have trouble with this and are unable to be treated by normal magical means. Though that is usually unnecessary since they are physically resistant to most things as well. A drakes main weakness is poison. Once a poison or potion is in their system the drake body will react to it as a normal human one. _

_ Benefits of mating a Drake are numerous. Firstly is a fiercely protective and unflinchingly loyal companion for the rest of your life. There are some magical benefits as well. All mates gain a power boost after they are bonded. The Drake can sense where their mates and children are at all times. These connections are what keep the drakes from going feral. But Dominants only have so much magic to make the connections to their mates. And a secondary magical reserve to make connections with their children. If a Drake mates with a creature who's life span is longer than their own the drake will live as long as the mate. But if the mate has a shorter life span the drakes magic will help extend their life. Drakes can not live without a mate. They will waste away after their final mate has died and few survive a year. A normal drake life span is 350 -400 years. Double that of witches and wizards._

_ Dominant drakes are tall, with broad shoulders and heavily muscled backs. These dense muscles are used to support their large wings. An average dominant can carry 5 full grown humans while flying, it is thought they have the large wings to be able to carry off their less resilient family members in times of danger. A dominant will protect any submissive even if they are not their own. _

_ Dominant's don't always choose their mates all at once. There have been cases where a dominant will mate with 2-4 others then years, or even decades later find another they wish to add to their family. They need at least 2 submissives to balance their natural magic. They also have what Drakes call a 'carrying capacity.' This is maximum number of submissives a dominant can magically support. IF they try to take to many the dominant will be driven mad, and the submissives will all lose the benefits that come with being a Drake mate._

_ Until an dominant has at least one mate any full grown dominant of any species could be a target. Their instincts will run high till the mate is bonded and they take some of the drake's energy. Drakes being a top predator means these battles can quickly get out of hand. Drakes are classed a level 6 dangerous creatures. But due to their human mind and usually great control. They are not considered dark creatures and are one of the few whom have equal rights in nearly every country. Exceptions include; North and South Korea, Taiwan, Cambodia, Columbia, and South Africa. North Korea and South Africa will arrest and execute any drakes they find. _

_ Submissive drakes are very different. They are tall, but slight of build. They always have wide, flared hips and high compact rib cages. This assists with child carrying and birth. Submissive drakes can carry 1-6 fetuses at a time, though the record is 9. Drake submissives are, or were, highly sought after as wives in many magical communities, due to their ability to have large clutches of children and birth them safely. Drakes are also not like some other dragon kin and do not nest or become feral when nearing the time for the birth. _

_ Drake pregnancy's are different from human ones though. A drake will be able to walk and function normally right up to the b_

_irth. Morning sickness is a rarity and usually only occurs if the mother has mated a water or ice creature. Within 6 weeks the submissive's body will reabsorb the added weight and they will show no signs of ever having carried a child. Drakes gestate for about 11 months and lactate about 29. _

_ Drake children are, even if feed near constantly, trim and petite. They will be slender and androgynous till they come into their inheritance. They will not however get sick easy. It takes a very nasty illness to effect them. The children also heal quickly and have more frequent bursts of accidental magic. Drakes will block their children early to prevent them from harming themselves or others with these outbursts. All the magic and extra energy from food is used by the body to build the non-human structures they will use in their adult life._

_ A young drake will come into their inheritance between 12 and 14, usually right around the 13th birthday. This is only a physical transformation. The teen will overnight go from small and androgynous to tall. Drakes, dominant and submissive, are usually between 6-8 feet tall. Record height was 9 feet 4 inches. After there physical changes the young drake will slowly over the next 24-30 months gain the instincts. Once the process is complete they will be sexually mature and within a month they will began hunting for a mate._

Harry just looked at the book. He blushed and skimmed the submissive and pregnancy parts, since he wouldn't have a drake mate. He was interested to know more about the other species, his 'cousins'. Having a big family and being over 6 feet tall sound amazing to him. He was barely 5 feet 4 now. Even Hermione was taller, Hell GINNY was as tall as him and she's a year younger.

He was glad to know that about the time he would start getting aggressive was when he and Nott would have to marry...mate. 'I wonder what the difference is?' he thought. Yet another thing to ask or look up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: I kinda liked writing Hedwig's thoughts. The fluffy one is Hermione and the red one is Ron. She's an owl and doesn't understand that when Ron says mate he means friend, not lover.

Sorry for the essay/ novel I wrote about drakes. I wanted to get it all put down in one go.

I'll again leave you with information overload. I am coming to the end of the long descriptions. I do have info on the other 5 species listed. But the Drakens are not mine. I just name dropped them. They really are from "Rise of the Drakens" By: StarlightMassacre. It's a great fic, you should check out. Look it up on AO3 because it's too mature for But be warned there are some heart wrenching scenes and VERY adult sexual content. And Spoiler : Theo is a bit of a bad guy in this one.

Mini rant: Mean is another word with far to many definitions. "What I mean is..", "You're mean", and mean as in the average should all be different words or have different spelling. It's far to confusing... if you get my meaning.

Don't get me started on Set. 3 letters in the same freaking order and they have more meanings than any other word in the English language. Who ever invented English was nuttier than a squirrel turd.

Thanks for reading hope you liked it or are willing to deal with all the info till I get over it. Next time will feature some of the shopping some of you thought was going to happen earlier. There will be descriptions but no heavy facts less something weird happens.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I saw these characters and just had to try them on. I know I can't have then but I don't think JK will mind if I play with them a bit. I promise to return them relatively unharmed. Or I could trade you for some with fewer design flaws and a setting with far smaller plot whole to get lost in. **Hint hint wink wink**

**Sigh** I tried but she just won't give them up. They make her far to much money to share any rights with me. AH well C'est la vie

Harry is too thin even for a long Drake, that will effect him durring the transformation, but not as bad as it would it his wasn't dilagently taking the growth and nuitrition potions fron Ironfang.

It is raining cats adn dogs at my house but the weather channel and my weather app says there's only a 10 percent chance of rain... Don't you love the acuracy of meterology? I think the maker likes to get a good laugh out of those that try and predict the future.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Once he was finished with his books Harry decided to go shopping and check out some more to read. His year results and supply list for next year wouldn't arrive till later. He hoped it would come while he was at Neville's then they could go together.

Harry used the floo in the living room. He shot out of one of the many at Dragon's Den. It was a great improvement over last year at Diagon/Knockturn, but he didn't like it one bit. Marina chuckled and vanished the soot off him. "Good Morning Lord Potter."

"Good Morning Marina. Please just call me Harry."

"But if rumors got it right your more scaly than hairy." She joked.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Yes I suppose. Please don't call me scaly."

"Yesss Masster." She mock hissed. Harry and her laughed at the lame joke. Last year it would have angered him but she wasn't insulting him or belittling him, just joking.

"Go to see you know your place. Now away with you wench." He said in a haughty voice imitating Draco at his most snobbish. She laughed again. "I'm heading out to do some shopping."

"well have a good and productive day." She said waving him out the door. Marina didn't know what it was but there was just something about Harry that was hard not to like.

When Harry walked out the door he decided to start on the right and work his way down that side, up the other, then hit the stalls in the middle. The first store, Desma Fine Furnishings, was of no interest. He passed up Pandora's too but headed into the 3rd shop. It was TOGA: More Than a Man Dress. Which was a nice man's clothing store. They had clothes of all makes, materials and in styles from many countries, from jeans to robes to yukata and many others. Harry picked out several outfits for the non-magical world and the wizarding world. The salesman told him that either would be just fine in most magical communities. Though robes would get some odd looks in places like France, Spain and Australia. You don't wear heavy robes in warm climates. The man joked that very few things would be considered strange in the USA or Japan.

After getting day outfits, pajamas, underwear, the whole nine yards, Harry charged it to his account since he had racked up more than he planed. He had Dobby take his things to the house save one outfit. Harry changed into a pair of well fitting dark jeans, a white undershirt, and a green and blue plaid dress shirt that he left unbuttoned. It was a nice outfit and he looked more like a noble than a beggar now.

Harry left the store with the guarantee they would magically a just his clothes for free after his inheritance, which he hadn't thought about when he was buying the clothes. Harry still wasn't very hungry, but stopped at Crete's Crepes for a snack. He grabbed a pair of crepes filled with fruit and wrapped to eat on the go. As he munched he passed right by Foci which was some kind of jewelry store for the looks of it. He wasn't sure about the advertisement for 20percent off all alternative foci but didn't have enough interest to check it out.

Beside Foci was an empty store front with a for lease sign. Next was the luggage store named; Luggage, Bags and Boxes. His trunk had been damaged and it was rather heavy and cumbersome to start with. He picked out a sepia brown leather bottomless bag with Harry stitched across it in auburn which nearly blended in. It was charmed to never weight more than 4 pounds and could hold 7 times it's outside dimensions. Harry asked about it and was told that 'bottomless' was the name give to anything that was more than 3 times bigger on the inside. That even with magic nothing on this planet was truly infinite. Harry raised an eyebrow at the insinuation that things many be infinite off this planet. He shook his head, he had enough to worry about with out contemplating space travel.

Harry also got what looked like a normal muggle wheeled suitcase. It was like a trunk. The case had 3 large compartments, each accessed by the 3 sets of zippers around the frame. One was not expanded and looked like a normal case, this could be opened in public. The others were expanded to 2 times their size and one even had a special made space on the lid to store 2 brooms. On the outside there were 2 zipped pockets like on most, neither were expanded. The store owner told him his backpack could only be placed in one of the non-expanded areas, since placing expanded space inside expanded space was dangerous and could damage the items. The case was also feather light but when fully loaded would never weight more than about 15 lbs. But in Harry's opinion the best feature was auto shrink. By pressing a button on the handle it shrunk into a tiny zip case that was little bigger than a laptop. That would be much more inconspicuous than a large suitcase on a train station.

He heading into Wandering Souls next. IT was decorated much like a non-magical travel agency with colorful posters of destinations and several brochures. He left with a lighter wallet and a ingredient harvesting kit along with a book for beginners, and a jacket that said it would keep him comfortable from the tops of the heights peeks to the middle of the driest deserts.

He looked into Aphrodite's, it was a spa/salon. They offered everything form a normal hair cut to scale wax and wing massages. There was even an advertisement for free talon sharpening with any manicure. Harry was amused but didn't get anything done. He did think on getting McGonagall a manicure and claw sharpening for Christmas this year.

Last on the right hand side of the alley was Second Looks. It was a second hand shop. It had a bit of everything. Used books, uniforms, old armor, trunks, bags, animal cages (from rat sized to horse sized), even furniture. It was all pretty cheap and most was in good condition. He didn't get anything now but was likely going to buy his school things there.

Harry decided to swing into the bank and get some more money before continuing his explorations. He was down to less than half, even with charging the clothes and suitcase. AS he walked in he also decided to as Trilok if he had heard from the Nott and Dubear families.

"Good Morning." He said politely. "I'd like to see Trilok if he's available."

"I will check. Have a seat." Harry did as he was told. Not 3 minutes later a goblin he didn't know took him to Trilok's office.

"Good Morning Trilok. I hope I'm not interrupting." Harry greeted sitting down.

"No Lord Potter-Perciville. What is it you needed?"

"Well first off I was wondering if you had heard back form the Nott or Dubear's yet?"

"Yes I have. I was going to send you word after lunch. Lady Nott is available Tuesday at noon, but the Dubear's say they can't meet till Tuesday the 20th, at 1:30. Is that agreeable." From the way Trilok spoke of the Dubear's he was not happy with their delay.

"They are both fine. Also I was thinking I have several vaults that are just extensions of other vaults. So I would like to combine them." Harry told him.

Trilok just looked at him strange. Most wizards thought more vaults was more prestigious. "You can do that. Which would you like to combine?"

"I want 687 and 693 to stop refilling and all the money be transferred to 271."

Trilok nodded and did so. "Just sign here. Now is there anything else?"

"Yes sir. I read in your brochure that you offer classes." Trilok nodded. "can I have a list of those?"

"Here are the classes we offer. If there is any class you want that is not on there let us know and we can find you an instructor. It will cost extra though." Trilok explained while handing him a piece of parchment. Harry just glanced at it before placing it in his bag to go over latter. "Anything else?"

"Yes Sir. Can you tell me who has keys to my vault?"

Trilok shook his head. "We cannot identify who holds the key at this moment, but it is a safe bet that anyone with access to your vaults has a key, or they couldn't open them. If you like myself or any of the tellers can recall all the keys so long as you have the master and are owner of the vault."

Harry nodded. "Thanks. I'm embarrassed I didn't think about that before." And he was blushing that he had been so stupid. "I think I'll leave them for now."

"Anything else?"

"No Sir."

"Well then Lord Potter-Perciville. IF you have time Ragnarok would like to speak with you."

Harry gaped. "the goblin King?" Trilok nodded. "Of course I have time. You make time for royalty. But I'm not dressed to meet a king. How an I suppose to act, what will I say?" He replied nervously fiddling with his shirt.

Trilok smiled, Ragnarok would be pleased when he heard about that response. 'He really is a special human raised boy.' "Don't worry to much. The King has been told of your lack of proper education. Your clothes are fine, just button your top and make all your rings visible. Just treat Ragnarok with respect."

Harry did what he was told, even though he was still nervous. Trilok lead him deep into the bank. They stopped at 2 giant doors, which were highly decorated in precious metals and gems. They had a large crest with a strange horse in the fore ground and a crossed ax and sword behind. Around the crest was some kind of righting Harry couldn't read. Last he noticed the goblins on either side of the door in gleaming armor. There were 4 of them 2 on each side.

"Is that the Rok crest?" Harry asked pointing to the door.

"Yes it is." Trilok was impressed, and the guards even more so though they didn't show it.

"What kind of animal is that?" Harry asked again curiosity burn off some of his nerves.

"That is called a Ruketsii. They are horses of the underground and will burn in the sun light. They are considered very noble and beautiful."

"It looks really impressive. I hope I can see one one day."

They were quiet for a few moments. Then the doors swung open and a angry human stormed out. '….' Harry's mind froze for a moment not even a week and he was considering the man human as if he himself was one anymore. Well he wasn't but he didn't expect to think like that, not yet.

Harry came back to himself as the man was turning the corner grumbling about ungrateful creatures not knowing their place, and something about "no better than beasts"

Harry looked at Trilok. "So that's a great example of what not to do?"

Trilok laughed. "That is a fine example of humans in general." One guard said looking at Harry with distrust.

"I guess I'm really not a human." Harry replied. He straitened his back and marched into the ornate but not gaudy office. Having no idea the powerful figure he made. Trilok smiled and followed. The doors silently closed after them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Behind the desk sat a large goblin. He wasn't fat but heavily built. While most goblins that Harry had seen were around 4ft this one was nearly his height of 5 ft 4. If he wasn't the only living thing in the room Harry would assume he was a musclebound body guard here to intimidate them. The man's behavior a minute ago was now even more unbelievable.

"Lord Potter-Perciville, Heir to the House of Black I presume?" He spoke in a commanding and powerful voice.

"Yes your majesty." He said bowing low like he had seen people bow to the Queen. He held the bow for a ten count before rising. So he missed the pleased look on the goblin's face, and the widening smile on Trilok's.

"Have a seat Lord Potter-Perciville. I have heard much about you. Do you know why you are here?"

Harry did as he was told. "No Sir. I can only assume it's about Lord Black's imprisonment that the 'Magicks' don't recognize. That or the soul piece that was in my head." Harry replied respectfully.

"Lord Black's case is being investigated. And that bit of death magic is for the healers and ritualists. It is of little concern to me. I have called you here because you are wealthy, powerful, and even if you are a drake you were raised human, and many still consider you one."

"I'm sorry sir but from what I have learned that's not a good thing."

"Normally that is true. You have shown your true character during your visits to the bank. I would like to bestow upon you the title of Goblin Friend." Ragnarok told him.

Harry blinked several time then knitted his eyebrows together. "I thought I was already a friend. At least to Griphook and maybe even Trilok. But you say that like it means something else." Harry said obviously confused.

Ragnarok burst out laughing. It would have frightened most humans but other than giving a slight jump at the unexpected noise Harry just seemed to blink even more confused. "you truly are a special childe. I can't wait to see you grow into a Man." The goblin king chuckled again. "I have never meet a human that would call us friend. There are tales of old about such things but I had put little faith in them. For us to extend the offer of Friendship is saying we will stand with you, give you aide, and treat you as one of our own."

"So were allies and I'm an honorary goblin?" Harry asked.

"Basically yes."

"So you will help me?" Harry asked smiling

"Yes." Ragnarok replied wondering if this boy was actually an actor and was going to play them for fools. "what do you need help with?"

"Well." He began having no idea what was running through the goblins minds. "Like I told Griphook and Trilok, I know almost nothing of the wizarding of magical worlds. Most of the time I'm flying by the seat of my pants, just making it up as I go. What I really need is teachers. Someone who can explain everything to me. I don't understand politics, investments, or how to eve BE a lord. Will you help me prepare for being a 3 times lord?" Harry asked with a heavy sigh.

Ragnarok gave a small sad smile at the child's request. "Of course we will provide you with any tutor you need for the summer. As a friend of the Nation you won't be charged a fee for contacting the teachers, but will still have to pay them."

Harry nodded expecting nothing less. He smiled at Ragnarok feeling some of the weight being lifted off his shoulders. "Can I have a tutor to teach me Goblin, and about goblins. IF I'm going to be a good friend I should at least know the language and how not to piss everyone off."

Ragnarok laughed again. He liked this boy, reminded him of his own son. "Of course. Trilok will give you the information when you come for your meeting on Tuesday."

"Oh... I'm staying with my friend Neville for a week starting Tuesday. The tutor would have to teach both of us or wait till I leave." Harry told him

Ragnarok was quite for a moment. "Is this Neville a true friend and will not be traitorous?"

"Neville? He wouldn't hurt a fly. He's very shy and soft spoken, but a great friend. He stood beside me when the whole school turned against me last year. I would trust Neville with not only my life but my secrets." Harry said with conviction. Then he paused. It was true He trusted Hermione and Ron to have his back and help him out but he would never tell him his deepest secrets or desires. Hermione would patronize him and tell the teachers and Ron... well Mt. Ron would erupt in jealousy. They were still his friends but maybe just not best friends.

"I will take your word on this. The tutors will teach you both. IF this boy is all you say he is then we may also offer him friendship."

Harry gave a winning smile. "That's great. Neville could use some more friends and no one would be stupid enough to bully an honorary goblin."

Both goblins smirked at Harry's obvious loyalty to this boy. They wondered though why he didn't ask to include the two that rumor always has at his side. "IS that all?" Ragnarok asked.

"Yes your majesty. Thank you so much for your time and friendship. I will do my bet to live up to your expectations." Harry said standing and bowing again. "Trilok. I would like to see some of my vaults before I go, please."

"I will have your friend Griphook escort you down." Harry smiled. Said goblin was waiting in the main lobby when they arrived.

"Thank you Trilok. Hello Griphook." Harry held out a hand to greet the goblin. Griphook was pleased to do so. So few people voluntarily touched a goblin. "I'd like to see vault 7 first." He said as they walked toward the cars. Still holding Griphook's hand"I want to know what Ultra High Security means."

"I LOVE THESE CARTS!" Harry shrieked as they flew down the tracks. Griphook just chuckled and urged it to go faster. The sped deeper and deeper, farther and farther. It was black as pitch down here with few torches but many more twists and turns. Harry could barely make out opening that branched off to the side at seemingly random. It seemed as though they would pass right through the center of the earth and come out on the other side. Till they came to a stop.

There was a huge stone wall with the Potter crest in the center but not even a hint a hings or a door. But the large intricate carvings were completely over shadowed by the massive Chimera and Cerberus standing guard on either side.

"Wow!" Harry said looking at the beasts. "What is that?"

"The one on the left is a Chimera, Front of a Nemean lion, rear of a goat and a highly poisons snake as it's tail. The other is a Cerberus, the 3 headed hell hound. Don't worry though they will not attack unless you are alone and unknown to them."

"Ok. I meet a Cerberus before, His name was Fluffy." He looked over the 2 animals. "are they really ok here? It doesn't seem right to just lock them up here where that have no room to run."

Griphook chuckled. "You are a strange one. But don't worry. Gringotts has a large preserve where the animals are housed. There is a different pair of animals everyday, though of the same species so no one can tell." HE said giving Harry a wink.

Harry chuckled. "That is a great prank. Can I pet them?"

"If you want." Griphook told him motioning forward. "They are very well trained and highly intelligent."

Harry was amazed and stayed there petting and playing with the guardians for several minutes. He could see Hagrid's love for the creatures. He may even suggest the giant apply for a job with the goblins. Then if rumors were true Hagrid could have and help raise all the dragons he wanted.

When he was done Griphook instructed him to place the key in the mouth of the griffin which seemed to be holding up the crest. When he did the carvings mouth closed and a the wall slid back several inches before sliding to the side, like a pocket door.

'That's it I am going to wire my mouth shut.' He thought once the door slid open and he saw inside the cavern.

The 'vault was a huge cavernous room. There was 2 levels of rooms round the cave. In the center was a huge pile of gold coins and behind it was another just as large and impressive. There were two much smaller mounds one of silver and the other bronze. Harry just stared around.

Harry moved around the cave the room's arch ways were done in 4 different colors. The yellow rooms all contained furniture. The rooms were organized by year. Seemed to Harry that once the room was full they stuck on the end date then started a new one. He stayed for a long while in the last room looking over the crib with his name on it and the other things that was likely from his parents home. It was easy to tell what was from the home. Most of the things were fire, explosion or water damaged. The crib was the only thing not harmed. "What ever protected me must have been an area effect." He mummered out loud running his hand over the lavender letters on the dark wood.

He turned away, and left the room. Harry looked at the next door. It was also yellow but not like the previous ones. It was full of trunks, bags, and cases of various sizes, shapes, and ages. He sighed heavily. He had just got a case and here was a whole room full of them. None as modern as his but just as good.

He looked at the catwalk and rooms above these wondering how to get up there. That was till he saw a silver disk on the ground and a plaque. The plaque told how to make the disk work. It was kinda like an elevator but could also move across the room on a fixed path. He rose to the red framed doors. These were full of weapons and armor. Harry looked all around the rooms. There were ones dedicated to swords, axes, bows, spears, hammers, and others he couldn't name. Some were plain and unadorned others were so jewel incrusted they made Gryffindor's look dull. There were even different colors, blades of gleaming silver, jet black, ones that looked to be glass, red, blue and pink metals. He looked in the room of small weapons and picked out a plain looking dagger with a bone handle and a dull looking metal blade. It wasn't very long, only 7 inches but wicked sharp. He attached the holster to the dip in his back as a small note in spidery hand writing, under the set of 4 blades told him to do. He left the other 3, one was for the forearm, the thigh, and the last was a special stiletto that went under the hair along the scalp. He didn't know the purpose but something about them spoke to him.

Harry stepped into the room that was labeled Heavy Armor and had to turn away from some. Where were suit upon suit of armor like seen all over Hogwarts but it was the looses pieces that bothered him. Some were split, caved in and other various types of damaged. Some even had old blood stains clearly visible on the metal surfaces. He didn't stay long in that room. The room of medium armor was just as bad the exposed leather showed blood stains much worse than the heavy metals. The light armor room was more bearable. Most were not damaged or stained. Harry was drawn to the back where he found in a highly decorated display case a shirt of mail laying like a jewel. It was glittering pearl metal that seemed to captivate him. IT sparkled and danced in the dim light. He reached into the case and touched the soft cool ring. They were like silk smooth and unbroken. Beautiful.

When Harry finally left the enchanting piece of armor he took a hooded cloak with him. It was thick and beautifully crafted with a black dragon on the back, wings wide. The cloak was made of dragon hide, dark blue background. The lining was soft white angora fir. He wouldn't need it now but it would be perfect for this winter. It and the matching boots made of the same dark blue hide but with dark red designs giving the impression of flames. Harry stuffed both in his bag and took the disk across to the green rooms.

Harry wasn't sure if the person designing these rooms was paying homage to the Hogwarts houses or making a joke. Because the green rooms were filled with... green. Well jewels and jewelry but still. There were 2 rooms of jewelry, one mans the other women. Then a room of ritual items, then one of other stuff that seemed to fit nowhere else. Such as fine china. Then the last and largest room was of raw materials. There were bins full of precious and semiprecious stones. Neat stacks of bricks made of various metals. And crates with the tops removed filled with rock... maybe ores.

Harry hadn't a clue as decided to ask. He stuck his head out and looked back. Griphook was still outside the door waiting. "Oy Griphook. Can you come here?" He called.

The goblin turned and looked. "You want me to come into your vault?" People didn't invite goblins into their vaults. They assumed they would steal something, or some other udder nonsense.

"Well yeah. I did ask. I need your help and it's not like the goblins have steered me wrong yet." He replied as if Griphook was a bit slow.

"What do you need?" He asked as he exited the disk and was walking down to meet him.

"What is all this?" Harry asked gesturing to the room. "I get the gold, silver, and I'm guessing platinum bars. But what's this black stuff. And these are like silver but not and they sparkle. And these ugly rocks." He looked back. "...Griphook?" He asked. The goblin was just standing there, mouth open, nearly drooling. "What is it?" the boy replied more curious than ever.

"This is... this is TREASURE." HE said in awe. "These black bars are called vibranium, a rare and nearly indestructible metal. These ones that shimmer and sparkle are Lunari bars. Also rare, very rare. They are hardened moon beams. There are even some moon stones that's the white ones near the pink opals." Motioning to the bin. Then he turned to the crates with the ugly rocks in them. "This... oh this is a real prize. Pure unrefined True Silver. Many others call it Mithril. The rarest metal on the planet and you have crates of it. I knew the Potter's were renowned warriors then explorers but Mithril... Wow." The goblin looked like a kid in a candy shop.

"You can touch it if you want to." Harry said amused by his friends attitude. Griphook looked at him. "Go ahead as I said you are my friend and I trust you." the goblin didn't ask twice and started looking at the pieces holding then as if it was something very precious. Harry chuckled. "I'll leave you with your love." He head back down to the last set of rooms.

Blue for Ravenclaw and for books. There were many rooms like the red rooms these far out numbered the yellow and green. There were rooms full of books some dedicated to a subject, others to the place they were found, such as a transfiguration room and one for the Library of Alexandria. But the one Harry was most interested in was the room filled with journals. They were in chronological order so it didn't take long to find the ones from his parents. His dad had 3 journals for pre-Hogwarts, one for each school year and 2 for after. His mom had 4 before, and 2 after along with the 7 for Hogwarts years. There was even his baby book filled with pictures of him as a baby. It and the journals stopped right after his first birthday. As he was looking he found another journal that didn't have Potter on it. The book read: _Remus J. Lupin 1970-1978_. Harry was curious so took it along with all those by his parents. Just after Mr. Lupin's book was 3 more. One said Mooney, another Prongs, and the final just had Marauders on it.

When he was finished Harry headed back to the 'treasure' room. Griphook was still there loving on the True Silver. Harry chucked then called in a louder voice. "Hey!" Griphook jumped and spun around. He smiled at the started goblin. "Why is all this just sitting here?"

"True Silver is very sought after and highly valuable. Just having it is a status symbol and I would assume you have wrought pieces as well." He tried to explain

Harry pulled his lip up in a sneer at the boxes. "No thank you. I have more than enough fame. IF your reaction is anything to go by then it's just trouble."

Griphook smiled at the boy. "True Sliver gives unparallelled protection and makes a near unbreakable weapon. A warrior family like yours may have under armor you could wear. Then you would be protected and no one would know. Many goblins and dwarves, even the high elves would give their arms and legs just to work with True Silver."

"Would that make it worth more or less?" Harry asked

"More, in some cases much more. Why do you ask?"

Harry ignored the question. "What about the others the vibrent and loony ones?"

"Vibranium and Lunari. Yes they are sought after and would be more valuable worked." Griphook was confused by the questions.

"And you said working with these would make the goblins and others happy?" Griphook nodded his brain had a tiny idea of where this was going but rejected it because it was ludicrous. "Well go ahead. Any of these metals and gems can be used for what ever. But goblins get priority because we are friends. I get the completed item, it's value in galeons or an item of comparable value."

Griphook just blink for a long while his brain unable to understand the words it was hearing. "I don't understand. You would just give these priceless pieces of metal away just to make others happy? Just for us to play with? If you were shorter I would be convinced you were a really ugly goblin."

"What do you mean?" Harry said confused head tilted to the side.

"Goblins share their riches. We're like the ideal version of communism. Our mates are our own but we share the responsibility of the children, pool resources and every one earns their place, and shares. It works better with a race like ours that is naturally inclined to work as one in harmony. Humans have tired it but greed always causes it to fail. I'm on the bottom rung, being young and inexperienced."

Harry nodded in understanding he had heard about communism but had a bad connotation like most.

"If you really are serious we will have to talk to Ragnarok."

"Alright. Can you take me to 31 while you go see him and then get me when he's ready?" Harry asked

Griphook just nodded still struck dumb by this human.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AN: Stopping there. 1 am. Sleepy... ZzZ

Is it sad every time I hear, see or say goblin king I picture David Bowie dancing with a baby?

The elves salvaged everything they could from the house to protect their master's things. Elves can pop into a vault that is owned by their master but not just any vault. Goblins aren't as stupid as humans and so don't over look them as often.

The goblins are ideal communists not the evil 'higher communists' that nearly destroyed Russia. In my mind and this fic they are fiercely loyal and highly family oriented. The wizards greed makes them sick. That's one of the reasons they like Harry, he isn't greedy and puts friends and family first.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I own not Harry Potter, nor any of those how servith under his banner.

Also totally sto... borrowed the name and partial description of vibranium from Marvel. (that's what Captain America's shield is made of.) Mithril is from Tolkien. As for crossing over I think Mithril and Adamantium may be the same thing. Both shiny, silver and unbreakable. But if you call Wolverine's claws beautiful he may just kill you.

NE-Ways

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

They stopped the cart at vault 31. It was several floors up and farther away but this deep in the pitch black you Harry had lost all sense of direction. This vault was guarded by a pair of minotaurs.

"Hello." Harry said with a small wave getting out of the cart.

The 2 blinked back then one spoke in a deep baritone. "Hello?"

Harry smiled again. "Thank you for guarding my vault. My names Harry. Well Harricius John Potter-Perciville. But that's a mouth full." He held out his hand to the one that spoke.

The minotaur looked at the boy, then the hand then Griphook. The goblin just shrugged. He had no clue about the boy. "Thelose and this is Vanor." He said clasping Harry's arm. Harry paused for a moment before returning the gesture.

"Nice to meet you." This vault was like the other so Harry opened it without instruction. "See you all in a bit." He waved walking into the vault.

"He is one strange human." Thelose said.

"Tell me about it." Griphook replied. "You have just scratched the surface." He got in the cart and left.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

_Ragnarok's office_

"What is the meaning of this?" Ragnarok asked when Griphook asked for an audience.

"My Lord. I escorted Harry down to his vaults and now there is a bit of an issue that you need to know about." He said bowing low

"What kind of issue does the goblin friend have?" He liked this Harry but was still suspicious the boy was raised human. He had never meet one that wasn't traitorous.

"He had questions and invited my into his vault." Ragnarok's eyebrow raised. "I was not prepared for what I saw."

"Well what was it? What was so important?"

"True Silver. He had crates of raw ore, some pieces big as my head."

"And what of it? We knew the boy was outrageously wealthy."

"He didn't understand the value so I explained. I told him how the peoples of the underground would give most anything to work with it."

"And? And ignorant human is nothing new. Even if he is an ally."

"I know my lord. It was his response that is important."

"Well?" He was growing impatient

"He said and I quote: _'working with these would make the goblins and others happy?' _I nodded _'Well go ahead.'_ he said_ 'Any of these metals and gems can be used for what ever. But goblins get priority because we are friends. I get the completed item, it's value in galeons or an item of comparable value.'_"

"Do you speak truth?" Ragnarok asked disbelieving. That a human would share. Give to the community, just to make them happy. It was a common thin for a goblin but he knew a foreign concept to a human.

"Yes sir. I confirmed it with him then left him at another vault while I came here."

"Go fetch him we must discuss this." Griphook quickly left to do as he was told.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

Harry was quickly bored of the vault. It was just overflow. Furnishings and non-magical art. But most of it was arms and armor, cheaper looking pieces than the ones in vault 7. There was some tapestries and a few family trees, but none were self updating and the most recent stopped with Alexander Potter who died in 1967. The tapestries mostly depicted battles or heroic events. They were neat but didn't hold his interest for long. So he went out to wait with the guards.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

By the time Griphook returned Harry was listening enraptured to a tale from one of the guards. 'Forget the goblin nation, this boy was going to rule the world. He's not eloquent, a great orator or even charismatic, He's just plain, humble and grounded. And with his simple equality he's winning allies left and right it seems.' Griphook thought as he waited for the tale to end. It was very rude to interrupt a tale unless direly important.

"Harry, Ragnarok is waiting."

Harry nodded. "Bye Thalose, Vanor. Thanks for the story. I'll write you guys sometime and we can share more stories."

"That is acceptable Harricius." Thalose replied with his fist over his heart in salute. Harry copied him smiling.

Harry and the goblin king spent over an hour discussing the particulars of the Nation using the raw materials in his vault. When it was said and done both parties were happy. Any craftsmen wanting to work with the, would have to submit a proposal that included the amount of materials needed and the payment for them. Ragnarok would review the proposals than send the ones he approved of on to Harry for approval and release of materials.

Ragnarok thought it was strange that Harry seemed disinterested in the value of the items or how much profit he was making. So he asked why.

"I'm more than rich enough. And besides friends shouldn't be used to make money." the way he said it was as if the answer was simple as the sky was blue.

Ragnarok decided then that even though Harry was raised human the boy was no more a real wizard than he was.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was after dinner by the time he left the bank. So he headed home and would explore the rest of the ally later. After a light scolding from Siv for missing his snack and a meal, she feed him then he went strait to bed.

The next morning (Monday June 12) Harry decided to go see his other properties right after breakfast. First he choose the Belix house in Ireland. It was a small house, only 2 bedroom. Located on the out skirts of a small village. Harry called Dobby. He told the elf to have 2 elves come clean up the house since it hadn't been touched since 1982.

His next stop was a shock. Harry didn't know what he was expecting from a palace but he wasn't really expecting A PALACE. The place was huge and ornate. It seemed to be made of nothing but marble and glass. Back-dropped by the Mediterranean sea, the endless blue surrounding the house making it feel otherworldly. Once he regained his composure he went to the door. Not knowing what to expect he knocked.

Harry was a bit surprised when it was opened by a man. A normal looking human. "Uh... Hello." He said lamely. "I'm Harry... Harricus Potter-Perciville, I just came to see the house I inherited."

The man smiled kindly. "It is wonderful to have a proper Lord Perciville again." He seemed to genuinely mean it too. He was an older man somewhere between McGonagall and Dumbledore's age by looks, with his short, perfectly combed gray hair and slim build. He looked and sounded the part of butler. "I will inform Master Serpens you are here."

"Who?" Harry asked

"Master Serpens. He is the younger brother to Lord Abacan. But older than Master Alexander or lady Lydia." He explained

"I still don't know them." Well he knew all save Abacan had access to the Perciville vaults.

"Lord Abacan was the previous Lord of the Perciville family. He and his wife were murdered by the _thing_ that calls it's self Voldemort." He said the dark lords name as if it were some kind of filth. "Master Serpens tried to assume lordship but was denied. He has been the regent since his brother's death."

"Oh..." Harry said 'So he has killed even more of my family.' He thought bitterly. "Do you know why he killed them? I also didn't get your name."

"Yes of course. I am Alfred. As to why. I am sure it was due to Lord Abacan refusing to turn over the Slytherin Lord ship to the half breed, bastard son of a muggle. I don't know if you are aware but the Lord Perciville must approve any candidates for High Lord Slytherin before they can assume the role. Voldemort, or Tomas Riddle, is banned from the title due to his mother being a Gaunt. They betrayed the Slytherin's by atempting line theft. Ever since they have been disowned and unable to claim the title."

"So Voldemort is really a Slytherin but from a traitorous line who was disowned." He smiled. 'Half blood son of a muggle, that's an good insult. I'll have to try it out next time the little dragon goes running his mouth.' Harry thought with a vengeful glee. "You don't seem to fear him like everyone else."

"No My Lord. Perciville's fear no man or beast, it is dishonorable. We only ever bow to those who earn it. Such as the TRUE Black's and Slytherin's. And of course the Kings."

"So our family doesn't show fear?"

"No My Lord. We may feel fear but do not let it show. To do so would gives others power over us. Master Serpens' is waiting for you here in the study." Alfred said gesturing to a door. Harry hadn't even been conscious of there travel into and through the house but here they were in one of the hallways before a dark wood door.

"Thank you Alfred, for the escort and the information." Harry took a calming breath. He was nervous about meeting this man that could be family.

When he entered the study Harry took in his surroundings. The room was decorated in dark woods with a large book shelf dominating one wall, and an antique roll top writing desk against the other. There was a large white fur rug in the center of the room and 2 wing backed arm chairs facing the toward the fire place opposite the door. In one chair Harry could see the profile of a man. He was tall and slim, with red-brown hair, which was starting to gray at the temples, that was gathered at the nape of his neck. He turned to Harry and the boy could see he had a few wrinkles, but was obviously once a very handsome man. His large, bright green eyes were nearly identical to Harry's and tracked his every move as though Harry was some very fascination puzzle.

"Hello. My name is Harricius John Potter-Perciville. I have recently became Lord Perciville." Harry said very nervously. This man made Harry think back to the Mirror of Erised, He looked like family, and even after all those years with the Durley's he still yearned for the welcome and approval of kin.

The man stood Harry was forced to look up to the tall man, he was 6ft 2in. He straitened his suit jacket and said, "I am Serpens Octavius Perciville, second son of Lord Mikhail Perciville and brother to Lord Abacan Perciville. I would like to know how you took the Lordship over me and my brother." Serpens narrowed his eyes. He was impressive in his dark green-blue business suit that was tailored to fit just perfect. Not a hair seemed out of place and he was quite intimidating.

Harry looked down and away. "I honestly don't know sir. I was informed by my friend and house elf Dobby that I could take the Last of Line clause. I only planned to become the Lord Potter. But when I went they said I could take the Perciville title too. I took an inheritance test that showed I was half Potter, half Perciville,along with several other including 3 of the Hogwarts founders, but all were small fractions..." Harry rambled blushing and trailing off into silence when he noticed he was pattering on.

"Half Perciville you say?" HE asked with a raised eyebrow but no real emotion on his face.

"Yes sir."

"That's impossible." Serpens turned away. "Unless... But that's impossible. No it's really the only explanation." He spoke softly to himself. "Unless you are Niam's son. Her body was never found." He added now clearly turning back to face Harry.

"But my mother was named Lily... Lily Evans."

"Are you sure? She could have been adopted?"

Harry looked unsure but hope kindled by the thought of family blazed brightly at the thought of the awful Dursley's not being related to him at all. "I...I don't know." He looked up at the older man. "You have our eyes and the red hair. While Petunia, that's mum's sister, had blonde hair and blue eyes. Both of Mum's parents had blue eyes and lighter hair."

"DO you have the results from the tests?"

"Sure, just a moment." He turned facing the books. "Dobby."

"Yes Master Harry Sir? What can Dobby be doing?" Serpens raised an eyebrow at the creatures strange garb.

"I need the results for my inheritance and legacy tests, please." Dobby snapped his fingers and the documents appeared. "Thank you Dobby. You can get back to what ever you were doing now." Dobby bowed and popped away. "Here you are." Harry said handing the papers over to Serpens.

"Let me see." He said putting on a pair of reading glasses. "1/4 Flint, 1/8 Prince, 1/32 Turbor. That is all in order and correct. Lily Evans must be my niece Niam Perciville. Making you my great-nephew." Serpens said with a small curving of his lips, which made him look much friendlier, and less cold.

Harry turned to face the door. He had real live family. 'But what if they think I'm a freak too? What is they don't want me?' His eyes watered a bit with the roller coaster of emotions going through him.

"What is wrong child?" Serpens asked in a soft voice placing a hand on Harry's shoulder from behind.

"I... it's just... I never... My..." He trailed off sniffling unable to voice his doubts and worries.

"It is alright now child. We are family and it is our duty and honor to help you in any way we can. Just as it will one day be yours to do the same for us. DO you not have a family? Did you not say your mother was adopted? What of your godparents?" he spoke gently turning Harry so he could hug him properly.

Harry clang to the man. This was all he ever wanted in life, a family to love him. "No... Yes... sort of." He sobbed not able to speak coherently. Serpens just picked him up as though he were still a small child and carried Harry back to his chair by the fire, where he sat with Harry in his lap.

"Now." He said in a firmer tone once they were settled and Harry cradled to him. "Take a few deep breaths, calm your mind and explain."

Harry did as his was told feeling very childish, yet safe and comfortable at the same time. After a very deep breath he began. "My mum had... has a sister named Petunia, but she... she hates magic." He buried his head in the crook of Serpens neck and whispered. "she hates me." He stayed there but spoke up again. "Sirius Black is my godfather, but he was sent to prison. But according to the magic of the lordship rings he is the Lord Black so the goblins said he was falsely imprisoned."

"I see." Serpens said still holding Harry and rubbing his back. "Harricius, did this Petunia and her family ever hurt you? In any way? Speak truth for family never lies to one another." Harry said nothing both unable to lie and unwilling to tell the truth. So after a moment he gave a light nod. Serpens tightened his hold and was glad the boy couldn't see the fury on his face. "Don't worry my boy, none will hurt you again so long as we can help it."

They sat for a few minutes in silence Harry absorbing the warmth and comfort while Serpens was reining in his anger so not to frighten his nephew. "I am going to call for Alexander and Lydia now. Alexander is my baby brother and Lydia is our sister. Her husband is Adrian and they have a 14 year old Daughter named Samantha. Though she prefers Sammy. What is it you prefer to be called?"

"Harry or Harricius is fine. The Dursleys, that's Petunia's family, never called me by name. They only called me boy or... freak." He said and then buried back into Serpens.

"Kit." Serpens called and a small pop was heard. Harry looked curious. There was a small female house elf. She was in a uniform of a blue dress, white leggins and a white apron that had the Perciville crest on it. "Call Alex and Lydia tell them we are having a family meeting ASAP."

"Yes Master Serpens." She replied vanishing again.

"I... So the Perciville family hires more than just house elves?" He asked curious

"Yes we have 8 house elves, 3 humans, 2 minotaurs, a centaur, 3 werewolves and a wyren working for us currently."

"A wyren that's like a drake right?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"I also found out I have a drake inheritance coming up around my birthday on July 31st."

"That's not much time to plan a party."

"Party?"

"Yes, it's tradition. Every birthday we have 2 parties. One for just family the other is a ball where all the prestigious and influential people are invited."

"Ball! But I can't dance, and I don't know how to be proper." His eyes were wide and panicked

There was a laugh from the door. "Don't worry child we will teach you all you need to know." a beautiful older woman said. She had flame red hair that curled and bounced around her head. She looked just like his mum only a bit older with sparkling purple eyes. Behind her was a tall, even taller than Serpens, and broad, thickly muscled, man with dark brown hair. He had the same look about him that the other 2 did but was obvious the youngest. He had the same green eyes as well. There was another man that didn't look like a Perciville. He was shorter, 5ft 10in, with black hair and pale green eyes. Finally was a petite young girl about Harry's age. She had the Perciville look but with black hair and bright purple eyes.

Harry smiled at them getting off Serpens. "Hi I'm Harricius John Potter-Perciville."

The woman chuckled. "We know honey Alfred told us. Now what is this I hear about a party?"

"Harricius will be 13 on July 31. I was telling him about the traditional parties."

"Serpens can I invite a friend to the family party. He's really great."

"Of course doll." The woman said. "the family party is all about you. You can do or invite anyone you want. The public part though you have little choice. We will handle the invitations for all the prominent figures."

"Yeah I know it sucks but we have to do what we have to do to keep the Lords from getting their panties in a twist." the girls said. "I'm Sammy buy the way. This is my dad and mum Adrian and Lydia. And that's Uncle Alex."

Lydia just continued as if Sammy hadn't interrupted. "Since this will also be the introduction of Harry Potter as both Lord Potter and Lord Perciville it will have to be massive. You will have to be trained how to act. But don't worry we will make sure that your are well prepared."

"He will need a date and it will have to be after his Drake inheritance come in." Serpens added.

The others raise an eyebrow but said nothing. "Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?" Lydia asked

"No ma'am, but I do have a marriage contract and a courting contract so I guess I could go with one of them."

"A marriage contract?" Serpens asked "What kind and with whom?"

"Uhhmm... the goblins said it was an..." Harry thought trying to recall the exact name they used. "An absolute contract."

"What?!" Serpens all but shouted. "Are you the submissive? Who is it to? Who did this?" HE said near growling.

"I... well..." Harry looked away

"Serpens!" Lydia shouted. "Control your self you are frightening Harry." She turned to Harry and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is not your fault. Serpens is not angry with you. Absolute contracts are dangerous things. Ir you are the submissive the dominant in the contract will take your Lordships from you and can do any kind of harm he wants. You would be little more than a possession to him. It worries us to think of a family member in that sort of situation."

"I am sorry Harricius. But it is worrisome the other way too. Absolute power over a person is a perilous thing to have. That power can easily corrupt." Serpens said. "Not that I think you would be corrupted but it is a great burden. Being able to control every aspect of an others life. Down to who they can touch or speak to. What they can eat, where they can go, if and what kind of career they can pursue."

Harry looked at Serpens, he didn't know what absolute power entailed. He had no clue he would have the power to choose so much of Nott's life. "No I'm not the submissive. The second son of the Nott family is. His mother asked my godfather to help her protect him from his father and Voldemort. From what I read it was the only way they could think of." With out even being asked Dobby brought Harry his copies of the letters from Sirius and Lady Nott. He handed them over to be read.

"I see. I suppose I can see why they would do this. It is a fool proof protection if the dominant can be trusted." Lydia said sadly. "Have you meet the boy or the person in courting contract you mentioned?"

"No ma'am. I am going to meet Nott tomorrow at noon in Gringotts. The Dubear family isn't available till the 20th. Ironfang didn't seem pleased with that."

"That's because they are snobby, stuck up and Horrible." Sammy said with smirk.

"That was rude Samantha." Serpens said then sighed. "But none the less accurate."

"So like the Malfoy's?"

"The main line? Pretty much. The Malfoy's that go to my school are not to bad. They still think they are better than me but not overly obnoxious like there British cousins."

"Oh goody." Harry said with an eye roll. "and let me guess they are going to be invited to the ball."

"Unfortunately." She said with an exaggerated sigh. "I'll tell you all about the available Dubear's before the meeting though." Sammy smiled and he smiled back. This looked to be the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

"Thanks. Oh can learning how to have a giant party wait 2 weeks I promised my good friend Neville I would come stay with him. I'm going there after the Nott meeting."

"That's fine. Is there anything you do not want?" Serpens asked

"Yes. I want absolutely NO ONE to call me the Boy-Who-Lived. I hate that name. And can I invite some goblins and minotaurs?"

Lydia laughed. "You can invite whim ever you want to the private party but Lords and those they dean creature don't mix. We'll make sure no one use that moniker if you don't like it."

"OK can we wait on the guest list for the party till I get back?"

"Sure Harry. We'll put together the guests for the ball and get to work on that while your gone. Are you going to stay here?" She asked kindly

Harry tuned a bit pink. "If you don't mind. I kinda like having a family." He looked down shyly.

Lydia smiled and hugged him. "Family is always welcome. I'll see that a room is prepared for you. Now it's just Alex and Serpens here. My family and I live in the Depree ancestral home."

"Thank you so much." He said honestly hugging her back. "I should get back and tell Siv what's going on or she'll be mad."

"Who's Siv?" Sammy asked

"She a house elf at the Potter Cabin where I've been staying. I was planning on going to visit all the properties I inherited. I didn't expect to find family."

"That is a good idea Harricius. Go explore your inheritance, then come back here and we will talk." Serpens told him

"And we will come over and have dinner with you so we can get to know one another better." Adrian said speaking for the first time.

Harry smiled at them and hugged them all goodbye. He used the floo to get back to the cabin. It was far easier once Sammy gave him the proper instructions. He had lunch with Siv and told her all about what happened and that he was moving to the palace. She nodded but was said till he promised to come back and visit. She said his things would be packed and at the Palace when he arrived.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: Much love to all my readers and reviewers!

Shout out to **Moihaha**: Sorry for terrible grammar and horrid spelling, BUT thanks for pointing out the embarrassing mistake in chapter 8. I would love a beta but unless there is some magic place to find one, or someone volunteers you're stuck with little old me.

To **MAFITA**: I have placed some tidbits in a separate work that goes along with this. I will be adding info from all the different Dragon kin, but I don't know when.

Alfred is NOT related to them but like many old school servants he sees them as family. Harry picked that up and called him family in return. So stole his name, and partially attitude, from the greatest butler ever Alfred of Batman.

Harry has living family! I have been waiting to get to them for a while. Sorry if their kinda mushy but I see the Perciville's as being VERY family oriented and once he was family they near instantly loved and wanted to protect him.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: The Ranch that Harry is going to is based on a similar place from another fic but I am sorry I can't remember the name of it. :(

Godric's Hollow will not be cannon either.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The port key to the Ranch took forever. As it turns out Potter Ranch is a huge nature preserve, in the middle of nowhere. When he first arrived he was just inside a massive clear dome. Outside was a sandy desert but inside was lush grass. There was a road around the dome and strait down the middle. On either side of the road were fenced in areas with various environments. He started heading down the road to see if there were any people here.

In the center of the dome there were several buildings, and he saw another road perpendicular to the one he followed which cut the dome into quarters. In the main building he found the staff. Most were glad to meet him because he was the only one that could change the finances and fire the manager who no one liked. Which he did when in 3 minutes the man had made no less than 5 veiled comments filthy creatures and uppity mudbloods. He was unhappy with the decision but Dobby gave him the same treatment as Lucius and not so nicely threw him out.

Harry interviewed the other employees and found Markus Kvakusik to be the best qualified. Under the bigoted former manager he had been an undervalued secretary due to his 1/4 orc blood. But the man was smart and had training in both the magical and muggle world. Harry found out that as well as a nature preserve the Ranch was also a potions 'factory'. They protected the animals but also safely and humanely used them and the plants in their environments for ingredients.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Portkeying from the USA back to Ireland to see Potter Castle took just as long as the trip from Greece to America. Harry was surprised when he found himself in a well decorated sitting room. There was a man in a non-magical suit sitting on one of the couches.

He stood and walked over toward Harry. "Hello sir. I wasn't aware there were any magical visitors were scheduled today. Can you tell me who you are?" HE said politely.

"My name is Harricius Potter-Perciville. Is this Potter castle?" Harry asked confused

The man's eyes widened. "Yes my Lord. I did not know you were aware of your inheritance."

"I only found out recently. Why were you expecting visitors?"

The man smiled. "For several generations much of Potter Castle has been open to the public. We have magical and non-magical tourists through all the time."

"How can that be? I thought the castle was unplotable?"

"It is, and it isn't. The above ground floors and part of the first underground floor are not unplotable and they are open to the public. The rest of the lower levels are even hidden from the staff. Several of us know where the entrances are but can access them."

"So the secret underground levels are hidden by a tourist attraction?"

"Yes My Lord. Amon Potter was fond of saying; 'The best place to hide is in plain sight.' He was the one who opened the Castle up to tours. Would you like to join one?"

Harry just blinked at him. "Sure why not."

The man, Kevin, took him up and out a secret door which let him out not far from the front gate. The Castle it's self was a large 3 story stone building with towers on each corner that rose 10 stories. It was surrounded by a 4 story wall with battlements. The wall also had towers at the corners but they were shorter at only 7 stories. The wall was very thick, and made ingeniously. There were 2 portcullises and 2 sets of doors. The first set of doors was outside the iron portcullis and opened inward so the iron bars had to be raised. The inner doors worked the exact same. The large doors were on the outer side and would have to be taken down by an enemy to make use of the wholes in the portcullis. But both portcullises were raised and the doors wide open right now.

Harry entered and saw a few gift shops and food venders in the court yard. He decided to join the tour that was just about to leave. The tour guide was amazing. The lady really knew her stuff she kept them entertained with stories and tale of times when the Castle was the besieged and of the Lords and Ladies who had once lived here. Harry learned so much about his family and who they really were. Such as that there were many houses and farms that once occupied the lands between the castle wall and the forest and in times of hardship or even unusually bad weather the Lords would open the gates and allow the villagers to stay within the castle. There were few tales of the Lords ever being cruel or malicious. They mostly seemed to be the best of leaders, till the family was whittled away by disease and wars till there were few left. Near the end when they entered the hall of ancestors as the tour guide called it she told of how the last Lord Potter and his young bride were killed by terrorists. And how their young son was taken into hiding until he came of age to defend himself.

Harry smiled at that. At least the non-magical side got it right. He was happy to see that so many of these strangers, people he had never met before in his life were sympathetic to his loss. One man even spoke up about losing his son the soldier. The hall they were in felt very melancholy and many were remembering or even speaking of lost loved ones. The hall was filled with paintings of Potter's, and each painting had a small plaque that gave the names, birth and death dates.

When the tour was finally over Harry headed back to the room he met Kevin in. "Kevin?" He said and saw the man setting in the same place he was when Harry arrived. "Have you been there the whole time?"

"Yes. It's my duty to guard the magical entrance. Is there something you needed My Lord?"

"How can you just sit there? Don't you get bored?"

"No My Lord. I... well I'm a vampire. A daywalker to be precise. My kind are much like statues, we have little need or desire to move most of the time. I have been in the service of the Potter's for 270 years and out of all the jobs I have held I like this one best. IT allows me long unbroken moments of stillness." Kevin explained.

Harry just blinked at him. HE was glad the man was happy but the thought of his job made Harry uncomfortable, he didn't like to sit still for the length of his classes much less be motionless for hours on end. "Kevin, can you show me how to get to the other parts of the castle?"

"Of course My Lord would you like me to give you a tour of those?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I guess you have been here so long that you can pass right through the unplotable wards?"

"No My Lord. Vampire magic allows me to see through wizard wards, even this one. There are other types of wards placed on the castle and grounds but those have me keyed in so they are also of no effect."

As they explored the 3 underground levels Kevin told Harry more about the wards around the castle and personal stories of all the Potter's he knew. Once they had cleared all the levels Kevin showed Harry the most secret part of this structure. It was a series of mind boggling catacomb like caverns and half form passages that wound and snaked all the way down the several hundred feet cliffs that the Castle sat on to a secret beach and dock. The beach was cold, wet and very windy even during the summer but it was a near fool proof escape route.

Kevin told him that the Potter's would stash secret supplies and treasures in the caverns before they finally moved it all to Gringotts. Though there were still well preserved wines kept there since the dark caves were the perfect temperature and humidity for proper aging. Harry chuckled at that. He had no interest in wine but did ask Kevin to give him a good couple bottles. He planed on taking them to Serpens. Kevin selected a nice sized case and told him he could use it for the ball. The vampire winked and said that would silence any Lords who got their knickers in a twist. Harry laughed at that thinking of Lucius choking when he realized he was drinking wine that cost more than some made in a year.

Once he returned to the surface Harry called Dobby to take the wine back to Perciville Palace. He would have done so below but Kevin said there was a house elf ward to prevent other families from sending their elves to raid the stores.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry's last property gave him a sense of foreboding. Godric's Hollow was little more than ruins. It looked as though it had burned in the past. There was nothing salvageable. Harry just stood there looking at the wreckage not understanding the significance of the sight. After a while an elderly man tapped him on the shoulder.

"James?" the man asked

"No sir. I'm Harry."

"Harry? James' baby? I haven't seen you since the night your parents house vanished."

"Vanished? Wait this was my parents home?" Harry looked at the ruins with a new light. Now understanding why it was ruined.

"Yes son. James and his lovely wife Lily bought this home just after they married. 3 years latter you can along. Then when you were around 8 months old all the sudden the house and your whole family vanished. 7 months after that it reappears in a fiery explosion. It's been like this ever since." He said motioning to the ruins.

Harry teared up. "Did you know them? Can you tell me about them?"

"Sure son. Come on let's go have some tea while we talk. I'm Father Mylard by the way." Mylard put an arm around Harry and lead him to a near by church.

Once they were seated in the Father's office with hot tea Mylard spoke. "When they first moved in Lily and James were quiet and I didn't meet them till 6 months after. They were never very religious and I only ever recall them attending a handful of services. I first met them after a storm damaged this chapel and a few houses. We at the congregation went door to door asking to help and both of your parents and their friend Remus all did everything they could. The Potter's donated not just their time but their money. And not just with the rebuilding James often made donations to the children's fund and the food pantry. Lily was often found at the local orphanage playing with and reading to the kids.

Their friend Remus was obviously a poor but proud man. From what I learned he has some kind of disease that makes it hard for him to keep a job." Mylard frowned sadly. "But he was a good man and helped out when ever he came to visit. Some times there other friends would visit as well. Sirius was a bit lazy and seemed to think just throwing money would help. Alice and her husband came by on rare occasions, Alice was much like Lily and over flowing with kindness. Her and Frank were some kind of police officers. There were two others but I only met them once and neither were very pleasant. Peter was a shifty eyed, stuttering boy. The other was Severus.. Snape I believe James called him. He was very cold and ill tempered. Do you know any of them?"

"the only one I know is Severus Snape. He's a teacher at my school, but he's terrible and abuses his power. I know Sirius is my godfather, and there was a journal of Remus' in my parents things. I've never heard of Peter." Harry wondered were Peter and Remus were. Were they dead? Or did they just not want their friend's freak child?

"You look lost my boy? You should know that Remus loved you very much, as did Sirius I believe. I didn't see Sirius very often but he seemed like a happy child himself when you were around. And Remus would light up as though you were the most beautiful and precious thing in the world to him. But as I said Remus is ill. He could barely take care of himself with his disease he would have never been able to care for you. He has come by here a few times to visit your parents graves and look on the ruins. He has told me that he looks for you when he can. According to him you vanished, taken from the wreckage and non of the Potter's friends and allies knew where too."

"He looks for me? He... he wants me?" Harry broke into a face splitting smile. HE was so happy that his parents friends wanted to find him. After a moment he asked. "What sort of illness does Remus have? Is he dieing?"

"I don't know. Al I know is that during his spells he is extremely tired and irritable. He's a good man though. IF you like I'll tell him when he comes. He's usually here around your birthday. July 31st right?"

Harry nodded. "Please do. Would you mind if I left him a note?"

"Of course." After Harry had written the note. "Would you like to see your parents graves before you go?"

"Yes." He choked up a bit.

The graves were well tended with flowers on either side. Harry stood there and the Father left him be. Harry decided to tell his parents all about his life so far. Just speaking some of the things aloud lifted a weight he had never realized he was carrying. Tears were running down his face by the time he was finished but he was smiling. He wiped his face and headed back to Father Mylard.

"Thank you for everything. I'll come back and visit again some time."

"Of course my child. I'll see if there are any old things of your parents for your next visit." He hugged the boy gently. "Have peace child. It will all work out."

Harry smiled at him. "Thanks. I have to get back home now."

"Good bye Harry."

Harry headed to a secluded part of the village to portkey back to the Palace.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

AN: there were a few sad parts but I wanted to throw some more info about the Potter's in there.

As for the castle I always liked to imagine that there were secret rooms in castles and old manors.

Not sure where Kevin came from I was not planning for him at all. :S


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry it's taken so long to post these chapters. :( I live in the middle of nowhere and there is no internet service, and thanks to work I haven't had time to go to the library to use theirs. What really makes me mad is one of my neighbors has service. Grrr!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Serpens was concerned when he saw Harry's eyes were red ringed and he looked like he was a bit lost. It took the older man a bit to get what happened out of him. But once Harry began speaking he not only told of that day but partly unburdened his soul. He half sobbing spoke of how unhappy and unwanted he had been with the Dursleys and how he had never had anyone to rust or talk to and he expressed his fears about becoming a dark lord since he and Voldemort seemed to have a lot in common. He even told Serpens about feeling frightened he would do something wrong with Nott.

Serpens held him tight till the young man cried himself out. He was sure Harry hadn't meant to reveal so much. But he was glad Harry had. Serpens know empty platitudes would likely make the boy feel patronized so he said nothing just holding and petting him till he cried himself to sleep. He would do his best to help his great nephew and being a shoulder to lean on was the least he was prepared to offer.

Once Harry was asleep in his arms Serpens carried him to his room and tucked him in. Kissing the boys forehead he left him be.

A few hours later there was a sweet voice telling Harry to wake up. He groaned and turned away. The voice chuckled. "Come on sleepy head it's dinner time." the woman kissed his forehead. Harry scrunched it up in response. He blinked his eyes open and yawned. He looked a Lydia who was sitting on the bed looking down at him amused. "There you are bright eyes. Come on it's time ti eat."

"Lydia?" He looked around "Where am I?" He was confused seeing the huge room with sea green walls, dark redwood furniture, with blue, green and creme accents.

She laughed again. "Yes I'm Lydia. It's dinner time and this is your new room here at the palace. It was originally meant to be your mother's room once she grew out of the nursery. But she was lost before then." She looked sad for a moment but then smiled at him. "Come on lazy bones and get moving."

"I am up." He half pouted.

"Just put these on." Handing him some slippers since Serpens had removed his shoes. He did so then followed her down. She pointed out things as they went. "This is Serpens rooms. Down that hall." She pointed to the other side of the stair case. "Are my, Sammy, and Alex's rooms are." The stairs where beautiful, twin cases that curled around the entrance hall that Harry saw earlier but didn't pay much attention to. "This is where we greet guests. The ballroom is through the double doors under the stairs. That's where your public party will be held." Going around and behind the left stairs. "This is the family side. Only friends and family are allowed down here and when there are lots of guests special wards are activated so that they can not access our private areas. The other side contains the formal dinning room, all our offices, the tea room and many others for entertaining and even housing guests. Over here had the kitchen, informal dining room, and access to the basement. In the basement, along with the pantry and other storage areas, is the dueling area and potions lab. The music room and the first floor of the library are back up on the second floor. The third floor is mostly library and greenhouses. Well here we are."

"Wow I didn't realize how huge this place was." The informal dining room was plain but only in comparison to the rest of the richly decorated house. There were several portraits around the room and a table just big enough to seat 8 was nearly all the furniture. When Harry and Lydia entered there were already 6 people seated. 4 he met earlier the other 2 he didn't know. One was a man that looked about his parents age with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. The other was older, about Mcgonagall's age with steel gray hair, that was thinning on the top and ice blue eyes.

Serpens stood up. "Sorry I didn't tell you before. You were... out of sorts. This is Lord Raoul Delacour." He introduced the younger man. "And this is Lord Javiar De'vale"

Lord De'vale stood and came over the Harry. "I am so sorry to hear the fate of the beautiful Niam. I had always hoped she was alive and well somewhere. But it is good to see you pequeño." He put his hand on Harry's shoulder in comfort. He had a Spanish accent.

" 'aviar is correct petit. Ze Perciville ju are like family. We are très heureux you are well. But very sad you were not razed as you should hav been." Raoul said in a heavy French accent.

Harry blushed at the concern and attention. "I... I saw that there were contracts between our families but I must confess I don't know much about the magical world or being a Lord."

Lydia chuckled and Sammy giggled. The men at the table all smiled at him. "Don't worry child there is plenty of time to learn. For now sit and lets have dinner. Raoul can explain while we eat." Lydia told he moving them both to the two empty seats. Alexander was on one side on Harry and Sammy on the other.

Once the soup was served Raoul began. "in ze 1200's my family were persecuted in Italy. Many mere captured or killed in witch hunts. Ze Perciville's zay saved us and took us 'ere to Greece. In payment we pledge our loyalty. Zo long az we remain loyal jor family will continue to shelter us."

The others were nodding in agreement. Once the soup was cleared and a lovely roasted pheasant served Javiar spoke. "My family were servants of the High Lord Slytherin, long before we became noble. When the monarchy then the Slytherin family fell in the 1500's, we pledged ourselves to the Perciville's. They had always been the right hand of Slytherin."

"In other words dear cousin. The Lord Perciville, a 12 year old boy, can boss around the French Minister of Magic and the Head of the Spanish DMLE." Sammy said with a smile the others chuckled.

"Yes and no Samantha." Serpens said with a small frown. "While they are both your subjects we do not and will not use out allies in that manner."

"I would never. I'm not some crazy Dark Lord. No matter what the students say." Harry said hurt and offended his family could think that.

"We know that darling. Serpens was aiming that at you but rebuking Sammy for her unclothe words." Lydia said taking his hand. "In a public setting that statement could have been disastrous but here were are friends and family. We all understand it was a joke."

"She is correct Harricius. I'm sorry if I made you upset." Serpens told him. "And don't worry. We will all teach you what you need to know. If not by the ball then by the start of school."

"Yes ze party. My Mira wishes to assist. And the girls will be so excited. Do you have a date? My Fleur would gladly accompany you and it would not make any political waves. Or if you prefer you could take my nephew Cassinder." Raoul told Harry.

"You could take my Jose. He is a very cute submissive. Angelina would also love to help but she is heavily pregnant with her second." Javier added.

"Oh yes I will be contacting Mira, Angelina and I was planning on asking Fleur if she wanted to help as well. There's so much to do." Lydia told the men. There are 379, Lords and their families from Britain, Greece, France and Spain. With and additional 250 in political invites. So around 630 people total."

"That... That's a lot of people. I don't know. I don't want to make a fool of my self. What if I do something stupid or freakish? What if they all hate me?" Harry asked distressed at the thought of being the center of attention in such a large crowd.

"Quite now child." Adrian said from the other side of his wife and daughter. "We will teach you all you need to know. And you should know by now that no matter what you do there are those that will hate you, just as there are those who will worship you. But there are very few that will really know you. Those are the ones who matter."

"Adrian is right. What will it matter if you change to appease the masses and lose your self?" Serpens asked. "It is far better to be hated doing what you feel is right than loved being someone else's puppet."

Harry looked at him for a moment. Then nodded.

"Harry. There are those who will envy and try to trick you either because you are the Boy-Who-Lived, or because of your fortune and Lordships. But we will help you because we are your family." Lydia told him reaching over Sammy to take his hand. "Now lets retire to the sitting room and we can discuss the people you want to invite to your private party so far."

Once they were all seated in the same room Harry had met Serpens in, said man spoke. ""Now who was it you wanted to invite?"

"You mentioned Goblins and minotaurs." Lydia said with a smile.

"Yes. Yesterday... Wow, was it really just yesterday?... Anyways. Yesterday the goblin's asked me to be their friends."

"What?!" everyone asked at the same time.

"How did you do zat petite? Ze goblins barely tolerate us." Raoul asked

Harry shrugged. "I was just nice and they asked to be friends. I get the impression most witches and wizards suck. They are rude and think their better that anyone else. But the Vanor told me several magical races have been practicing magic since before humans discovered fire." There were a few blushes from the men and Lydia was beaming at him. "So I thought I would invite Griphook, who's a friend, Trilok also a friend, Maybe my healer Ironfang, and King Ragnarok. Thelose and Vanor are minotaurs, that guard one of my vaults. Hagrid who was my first magical friend. Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger a muggle born. Neville is the one I'm going to stay with for a week or 2."

Lydia smiled. "I'm glad you are so open minded and accepting. I'm also sure Madame Longbottom can begin your training. She is a Noble Lady and is from a Noble family. You should call your friend a non-magical born. Muggle born is little better than mudblood here on the continent."

Harry nodded. "I'll ask here while I'm there. I will also have some goblin tutors while I'm at the Longbottom's. I also want to invite the Weasley family. I'm friends with Ron and the Twins. But they are poor and Ron gets jealous..." He trailed off looking away.

"Invite them." Serpens said looking Harry in the eyes. "IF they are rude and jealous then they are not true friends. A true friend will understand and not judge you or think ill of you because of what you have. Look at Javier and Raoul." He gestured to the 2 men. "They sit here our friends, trusted with our secrets, even thought they both know our family is much more wealthy and powerful than there own." Both men nodded in agreement.

Harry looked down. "I understand. Oh.. I want to invite Remus Lupin if I can. He was friends with my parents. And all of your families as well." Harry added looking at Raoul and Javier.

"That's 9 plus how many Weasley's?"

"9, 7 children 2 parents. 3 of them have Graduated. Charlie is a Dragon handler in Romania and Bill is... I forget but he works in Egypt the family are visiting him this summer." Harry rattled off. "and I want to invite Hermione's parents they are non-magical but they deserve to see and learn about the world their daughter is part of."

Lydia just nodded noting down the name on a small pad she had conjured. "Your friend Neville, his Grandmother and the Nott family will be at the ball as well."

"Along with the Malfoy's" Sammy added with a sneer.

Harry chuckled. "I can't wait. Dobby told me Draco tried to take the Black Lordship. Wait till him and his dear old dad see I'm the true heir." Harry told her with an evil smile

"Oh that's going to be great. I'll have to ask one of the house elves to record it." Both laughed at the thought of their faces.

"Now." Lydia interrupted. "Lets work on your schedule." She pulled out a calendar "Today is the 12th. Tomorrow you're meeting with Nott and going to Longbottom's. Don't forget to invite them and the Nott's to the ball. We will send out invitations but it's only polite. Why don't you come home on the 24th that's 11 days with your friend. You can even invite him to stay with us if you like.

Your private party will be on the 31st. That night you'll have your change. The ball on the 7th of August. That gives you time to get to know Nott, the Dubear you choose and to learn what you need to know. If you want we can even plan for you to spend a few days with the De'vale and Delacour families."

"Yes, come over on the 10th the girlz will be back from zer granmama's and you will be rested from ze ball." Raoul said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"we are going on a cruise on the 8th and will not return till the 20th. So you can come over on the 23rd." Javier added.

"then you will have your whole last week to just relax with your awesome cuz." Sammy said throwing her arm around the smaller boy.

Harry smiled. It would be a busy summer but he was happy. The family sat and talked about politics for nearly an hour before they all headed home or to bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day... and that was if all goes according to plan.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: Sorry for bad french accent.

Pequeño- Spanish for little boy.

très heureux- French for very glad

Harry and Theo meet next chapter and things don't go according to plan. :)


End file.
